Kuroi Tamashi
by EternalEP
Summary: Cual es el limite de una persona, cuanto odio puede cargar hasta explotar y que sucede al hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien poss desde hace dias le llevo dando a este fic, por cuestiones de trabajo no habia podido subirlo antes.**

**De ante mano aviso que las continuaciones seran una vez por semana, la pareja, la dejare de sorpresa por el momento, al igual que el Dojutsu.**

**Saque sus propias conclusiones y espero les guste .**

**/**

-bla bla bla- Hablando

(-bla bla bla-) Pensando

**-palabrotas palabrotas-** Demonio / Invocación Hablando

**(-palabrotas palabrotas-)** Demonio / Invocación Pensando

**/**

**Tamashī****Kuroi**

**(Alma Oscura)**

Dolía, realmente le dolía.

Sabía que su vida ahí nunca sería posible, tanto odio, tanto rencor.

Parecía cambiar para bien en cuanto la Godaime apareció, pero no. Empeoro más aún.

El odio se incrementó.

Cuanto odio puede tener una persona en su interior, cuanto puede almacenar hasta caer.

Tras su máscara de sonrisas trataba de vivir frente a la gente, pero en la soledad se quebraba.

Lloraba por el dolor en su corazón.

La estúpida decisión del Yondaime lo tenía condenado a una vida de odio y dolor.

Trataba de aguantar esas miradas, se esforzaba como ninja, pero sus acciones no recibían mérito alguno.

Misión tras misión, mes tras mes, semana tras semana se esforzaba aún más, era reconocido por pocos, demonios, si apenas con los dedos de su mano podía contarlos y le sobra un par de dedos.

Pero todo cambio tras esa misión, tras esa promesa, se odiaba a si mismo por sus creencias, nunca romper una promesa, ahora mismo se cuestionaba si eso le hubiera servido.

Ese fatídico día, en el Valle del Fin, tras una larga y dura batalla, ver escapar su propia sangre de su cuerpo y ver como aquel que consideraba su mejor amigo lo atravesaba con su Chidori en su pecho, derroto a Sasuke, tenía fe que al regresar a la aldea las cosas cambiarían, pero para su mala suerte no fue así, es más empeoro como nunca se imaginó.

Se corrió el rumor, Sasuke había sido ingresado en estado delicado al hospital.

No les importo que escapara de Konoha, no les importo que 5 grandes Shinobis casi pierdan la vida en esa misión, no les importo que Sasuke se fuera con el asesino del Sandaime Hokage.

Su adorado Uchiha estaba delicado y todo por culpa del demonio, ya no les importaba la ley de silencio del Sandaime, en su cara se burlaban, le maldecían, le deseaban la muerte.

Lentamente se empezó a derrumbar, ya no lo soportaba, los atentados volvían, claro, ahora como ninja activo podía defenderse mejor, pero no eran los golpes ni los atentados en si lo que lo hacían derrumbar.

Eran sus insultos, sus miradas, todo lo que vivió en su niñez regresaba y de peor manera.

Las personas más cercanas a el lo habían notado, su mirada que brillaba en por la luz de su corazón, se estaba apagando por la oscuridad que crecía lentamente en su interior.

Todo empeoro un día, ese fatídico día, en esa reunión del consejo se dictó lo que nunca creyó pasarle a él.

Sus sueños de ser Hokage se había acabado, le había removido la licencia ninja, por atacar a Sasuke, un informe erróneo de parte de un ninja.

Cuando entro la vio, su rostro estaba inundado en lágrimas, Jiraiya la sostenía, la poderosa Godaime Hokage se encontraba desmayada, siendo sostenía por el Sannin de cabellos blancos.

Solo logro escuchar cuando le removían su licencia ninja, a lo demás no le prestó atención, asintió mecánicamente a las órdenes de los consejeros, se quedó quieto cuando le fue puesto un sello de supresión de Chakra.

Dejo el salón y salió de esa torre por inercia, su mirada estaba perdida, tras ese día no se le volvió a ver, incluso los consejeros mandaban escuadrones de rastreo a buscarlo, su preciada arma no podía desaparecer, pero aun así con un grupo de experto rastreadores Inuzuka's fue imposible hallarlo.

Pero el apareció, igual de decaído, caminando sin al parecer rumbo fijo, no respondía a los llamados incesantes de sus amigos, no respondió cuando Jiraiya lo abrazaba.

No había aguantado, el Sannin al ver en lo que lo habían convertido lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, lo habían roto, lo habían destruido y no felices con eso, lo habían marcado, ese sello en su frente era la prueba de eso.

Una noche como cualquiera tranquila y cálida para Konoha se desato el caos.

Una explosión.

Más específicos, una explosión en el lugar que habita el llamado Demonio de Konoha, desato la locura.

No era una explosión cualquiera, era una explosión de Chakra, denso y puro, pero el caos se generaba por el sentimiento y ambiente que salía de él.

Odio, dolor, sufrimiento y una atmosfera tan fría, no se compara ni siquiera cuando el Kyūbi había atacado hace años.

Se creía que era el mismo Kyūbi que de nuevo estaba libre, pero los que lograron llegar a la zona de dónde provenía ese Chakra lo vieron.

Era de el de donde emergía tal poder.

Se había derrumbado en silencio, pero había alcanzado el límite y esos Anbus con máscaras que los identificaban como Raíz fueron el detonante.

La vista era algo horrible para algunos, en una de las manos del rubio la cabeza de uno de los Anbus se encontraba, el cuerpo de este yacía sobre una de las pocas paredes aun de pie incrustado con su propio ninjato.

Naruto tenía la mirada baja, cubierta por sus propios cabellos, varias heridas en su cuerpo demostraban signos de lucha contra los enmascarados, el ultimo Anbu con vida, ya sin mascara mostrando el rostro de una hermosa joven, tenía una mirada de horror puro.

De nada valían los entrenamientos que les dio el Halcón de la Guerra, Danzo, eso había llegado a superar sus entrenamientos de eliminación de emociones, estaba paralizada, y el miedo incremento aún más al escuchar al rubio.

-Me he cansado, ya no más, no más maltratos, no más miradas de odio. La aldea que una vez jure proteger- Presiono con fuerza el cráneo en sus manos destruyéndolo y esparciendo el contenido de este sobre el suelo- Sera destruida por mis propias manos, quizá no hoy, pero la hare arder.

Sus palabras se grabaron en la mente de cada persona ahí presente, pero más que todo por lo que sus ojos mostraban, unos ojos nunca vistos, un Dōjutsu desconocido.

-Por el momento, disfruten su paz Konoha, porque cuando vuelva a estar entre estos muros será el fin de sus días- Sin más desapareció cual sombra que se funde entre las demás.

Desde ese día, se puede ver en el libro bingo de Konoha, su rostro, con la clasificación de criminal rango S.

/

Pues bien aqui os dejo el capitulo 1, un gusto y un placer espero reviews y no acepto amenazas de muerte xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien poss aca esta el capitulo 2, lo prometido es deuda, se empiezan a revelar varias cosas con respecto al los ojos de Naruto.**

**Se ven cosas que pueden ser parte del futuro o bien, tal vez no y hace aparicion alguien importante en el entrenamiento que tendra Naruto **

**De ante mano aviso que este cap esta un poco sangriento.**

**Saque sus propias conclusiones y sin mas que decir, os dejo el capitulo 2**

**/**

-bla bla bla- Hablando

(-bla bla bla-) Pensando

**-palabrotas palabrotas-** Demonio / Invocación Hablando

**(-palabrotas palabrotas-)** Demonio / Invocación Pensando

**/**

**Tamashī****Kuroi**

**(Alma Oscura)**

Por más que intentaba, su voz no era escuchada.

Sus gritos eran como nunca antes en sus cientos de años había dado.

Rugía una y otra vez para que él lo escuchara.

Pero él ya se había ido.

Por más chakra, gritos o golpes que dieran dentro de esas rejas, el Kyūbi no podía hacer nada.

Frente a él, la imagen de Naruto cambiaba, se había entregado a la oscuridad de su corazón.

Y el solo hecho de pensar o ver eso, aterraba al Kyūbi.

Pensar que algo así lograría asustarlo, a él. Al Rey de los 9 demonios con cola, al que derroto una y otra vez a sus 8 hermanos, le aterraba ver en lo que se había convertido Naruto.

Aun podía verlo, recordar ese chakra tan oscuro que haría al mismo Shinigami temblar de terror.

/

Flashback.

/

Un chakra tan oscuro, con hedor a muerte pura.

Sin piedad y sin dudar, el vio como mataba uno a uno a esos 3 Anbus, el primero cayo tras haber apuñalado a Naruto en el corazón.

Lo dieron por muerto, pero ahí fue donde él se quebró y se liberó.

Con el mismo Tantō que aún tenía en el corazón, se puso de pie.

Se lo saco liberando su propia sangre y lo empuño.

Vacilaron un poco al principio, el poder que emanaba Naruto los hizo retroceder, pero recordaron que estaban frente a un niño.

Y volvieron a atacar, lástima que Danzo los había entrenado de forma que no les importara morir con tal de completar la misión.

Lástima porque el primero en acercarse murió degollado limpiamente por el niño.

Retrocedieron nuevamente, no lo habían visto moverse y ese chakra que lo envolvía les daba escalofríos en la espalda.

Un parpadeo y Naruto tenía apuñalado a uno de ellos contra la pared, sin cabeza.

La sangre que desprendía la herida, lentamente envolvía al rubio.

Giró su cuerpo y no lo vieron moverse, así como tampoco el otro enmascarado logro ver en qué momento tenía la mano de Naruto traspasando su cuello dando una vista terrorífica

Su entrenamiento fallo, retrocedió instintivamente hasta chocar con la pared por el miedo que tenía, pero hizo un ruido, ruido que alerto a Naruto y la hizo verla a los ojos.

Le fallaron los pies, en su vida había visto ojos tan magníficamente terroríficos, aun cuando ella fue compañera del mismo Itachi cuando este fue Anbu y eso que ella había sido testigo de lo que podía hacer el Sharingan.

Pero esos ojos, llegaban a un nuevo nivel, Negro, tan negro el abismo más profundo, sin pupila.

El color negro ocupaba toda la cuenca de sus ojos, pero aun así ella sabía que tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Otro sonido la alerto, algo cayo, un Kunai con un sello explosivo.

Con su último aliento su compañero caído había liberado ese Kunai.

Una explosión.

Y el fuego envolvió el destruido departamento.

Rápidamente el polvo se disipo y lo vio nuevamente, al igual que su otro compañero, el cuerpo estaba en una pared siendo atravesado por su propia arma y sin cabeza.

Busco con la vista al asesino de toda su escuadra y lo vio. Su brazo derecho había desaparecido y su pierna izquierda mostraba sus huesos.

Pero aun así se mantenía de pie con su única mano envolviendo la cabeza de su compañero.

Se levantó lista para acabarlo, pero algo paso.

Él se había evaporado, más específicamente su cuerpo se había evaporado.

Pero de nuevo ese chakra la alarmo, ahí estaba de nuevo el como si nada, con su brazo reconstruido y su pie en buen estado, aún mantenía prisionera la cabeza de su compañero.

Vio como llegaba la Hokage, vio como llegaba la generación de donde había surgido semejante bestia, vio al consejo mismo.

Los vio a todos paralizados, en sus rostros se dibujaba el miedo mismo.

Una voz la saco de su estupefacción, era el con una voz tan fría, tan llena de odio y tan vacía.

-Me he cansado, ya no más, no más maltratos, no más miradas de odio. La aldea que una vez jure proteger- Presiono con fuerza el cráneo en sus manos destruyéndolo y esparciendo el contenido de este sobre el suelo- Sera destruida por mis propias manos, quizá no hoy, pero la hare arder.

Sus palabras se grabaron en la mente de cada persona ahí presente, pero más que todo por lo que sus ojos mostraban, unos ojos nunca vistos.

-Por el momento, disfruten su paz Konoha, porque cuando vuelva a estar entre estos muros será el fin de sus días- Sin más desapareció cual sombra que se funde entre las demás.

/

End Flashback.

/

Y ahora lo podía ver ahí, tirado vomitando su propia sangre y viendo como su cuerpo perdía forma.

No lo había comprendido muy bien hasta ahora, pero al parecer ese Dōjutsu consumía su fuerza física y a juzgar por como su chakra se había reducido tan enormemente su energía espiritual también se veía afectada.

Sintió como su sello se debilitaba, un momento.

Su sello se componía tanto de fuerza física, como espiritual y natural.

Lo comprendió, esos ojos consumían esas energía, y si el comprendía bien y lo hacía, Naruto había perdido algo de su tiempo de vida en ese mundo por usar esos ojos.

Hizo un intento y lo logro.

La puerta cedía lentamente, otro intento y otro y otro.

Ya podía sacar su pata, se alejó listo para dar otro golpe, pero de nuevo esa sensación tan oscura lo invadió.

Busco con sus ojos y ahí lo tenía, viéndolo fijamente con esos extraños ojos, el sueño le ganaba al enorme zorro y antes de caer logro escucharlo hablar.

-Tu poder será mío, tal vez no en este momento, pero en cuanto logre aprender a controlar bien estos ojos, tú serás mi esclavo-

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando logro abrir un poco los ojos, vio a Naruto cargando a una mujer pelirroja.

No pudo enfocar bien sus sentidos porque de nuevo el sueño le gano y cayó dormido.

/

Durmió por varios días tras hacer dormir al poderoso zorro en su interior, sentía su cuerpo cansado, pero se levantó y siguió su camino.

Aun se encontraba en los terrenos de Konoha, recordaba ese camino ya que cerca estaba el Valle del Fin.

Mientras caminaba llego a una zona llena de árboles caídos, siguió su camino pero algo llamo su atención.

Desde que despertó esos ojos lograba percibir las firmas de chakra en ninjas, aunque no fuera mucho, lograba sentirlas.

Una firma de chakra bastante débil estaba cerca, la siguió durante un tiempo atravesó de todos esos árboles caídos y la logro encontrar.

La recordaba, esa chica pelirroja que ayudo a Sasuke a escapar.

En otra situación la hubiera dejado ahí, o bien la hubiera ayudado.

Pero en esos momentos la piedad no era lo suyo.

Saco un Kunai listo para matarla y cuando se acercó listo para hacerlo.

De nuevo ese dolor punzante en sus ojos había vuelto, señal clara que esos ojos se habían activado.

Podía ver algo, podía ver a esa mujer ya madura, quizá con unos 25 o 27 años de edad, junto con 2 niños, a su lado otra mujeres tenia niños igual de edades entre 10 y menos años.

No entendía que era, pero esa visión cambio, se vio a el mismo ya mayor, entre 22 a 25 años, en lo que solía ser Konoha, vio varios logos en la ropa, en su espalda más específicamente, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure y Konoha.

Todos rasgados por una línea, pero las personas que se miraban en el pueblo lo miraban con temor, si mucho temor, pero sobre todo eso un enorme respeto.

Y la visión se fue, se tomó la cabeza, no entendía que eran esas visiones, todos esos niños y esas mujeres que tenía la palabra Uzumaki grabada en distintas partes de su cuerpo, puede que él no fuera muy listo, pero sabía que significaba.

Esas mujeres tenían alguna relación con él y sin duda alguna esos niños eran sus hijos.

Pero no, no, él había tomado una decisión, no más sentimientos, no más dolor.

Se había prometido a sí mismo a la hora de entregarse a su oscuridad que no se dejaría manipular por nada que él no creyera.

Pero ahí estaban esas imágenes, volvió a ver a esa chica, sin duda alguna era linda, cabello rojo y una cara suave, un cuerpo que sin lugar a dudas en unos años maduraría y se convertiría en alguien terriblemente hermosa.

Soltó el Kunai y el la cargo, no la dejaría ahí, pero tampoco la curaría.

La llevo a la cueva donde estuvo durmiendo y el dejo ahí y se fue.

No dejaría que algo como el Amor lo derrotase y le quitara sus ambiciones.

Lo había decidido, ahora no solo Konoha conocería el dolor que el sintió, las 5 aldeas conocerán su dolor, pero para eso necesitaba ayuda, iría a por las personas igual a él.

Iría a por los Jinchūriki y si le quería ayudar que lo siguieran, si no los mataría y tomaría a su _Bijū_**.**

Pero para eso necesitaba controlar esos ojos, no sabía cómo, pero su respuesta llego en un chakra que apareció frente a él.

-Yoo! Naruto – Un enmascarado lo miraba y logro ver en su única abertura esos ojos rojos como los de Sasuke- Tú tienes algo que me pertenece-


	3. Chapter 3

Tamashī Kuroi

(Alma Oscura)

Grandes montañas y valles planos, gente caminando tranquila hacia sus trabajos o casas, negocios llenos de gente disfrutando de la paz que reinaba en esa aldea, shinobis moviéndose sobre los tejados o en las sombras, niños jugando a ser ninjas, eso era una vista típica de la aldea de Konoha, tres años atrás.

Ahora la aldea de Konoha mostraba grandes diferencias, donde alguna vez estuvo la gran vía central, completamente ocupada de establecimientos y gente en todas direcciones, ahora solo era un lugar casi vacío.

Pequeños negocios aún se mantenían ahí, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que también cerraran por culpa de la baja economía que ahora dominaba en la aldea.

Al igual que los negocios desaparecidos el panorama humano era igual, se podían ver pocas personas, en un estado bastante lamentable, los niños que antes corrían hacia todos lados jugando a los ninjas había desaparecido.

Pero uno de los dos cambios más notables en todo ese panorama eran las construcciones de la aldea, si se prestaba la completa atención se podía ver que sufrieron un ataque.

Así como también muchos terrenos que antes eran ocupados por casas ahora solo eran escombros de un pasado que no regresaría.

El otro cambio, la quinta cara en esa montaña, una mujer, la Legendaria Medica; Senju Tsunade, la actual Godaime Hokage de lo que queda de Konoha.

En su aun de pie oficina la mujer se encontraba revisando unos documentos de sus pocos shinobis espías que aún quedaban.

Tras la desaparición de Naruto solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que todo cayera.

Primero, seis meses después, Uchiha Sasuke había escapado de nuevo, esta vez no lo lograron detener, el Sharingan se había ido de Konoha y ya no estaba el Jinchūriki para pelear contra él.

Al cumplirse el año se soltó la bomba, Jiraiya se había ido, prometiendo no volver jamás, pero no fue esa la sorpresa, lo que causo la locura en esa aldea fueron las palabras de la gran rana Gamabunta escupió sobre Konoha.

-El Yondaime Minato se debe de estar revolcando en su tumba al ver en lo que convirtieron a su hijo- Palabras fuertes dichas por la gran rana.

Esa noticia causo un shock completo sobre la aldea, el hijo de su héroe, ellos mismo lo habían llegado a convertir en la razón de los ataques, en un demonio.

La partida de Jiraiya causo enojo en el consejo y mandaron inmediatamente escuadrones Anbus tras él, solo para unos días después recibir la noticia de que esos escuadrones habían sido derrotados por el peliblanco.

Jiraiya se desligo de Konoha y lentamente las acciones del consejo tuvieron repercusiones en la aldea.

Sasuke junto a otros experimentos de Orochimaru atacaron al feudal, hubiera sido asesinado si por causalidades del destino Jiraiya no hubiera estado investigando para sus libros en la Capital de Hi no Kuni.

El feudal exigió saber por qué Uchiha Sasuke no estaba en el libro Bingo como criminal buscado.

Los consejeros le contestaron que Sasuke era muy importante para Konoha.

Y esa respuesta derivo a que el feudal no diera apoyo a Konoha en nada.

Dos años y medio después llego la razón del por qué Konoha ahora es casi un pueblo fantasma.

Takigakure no Sato se alió con Ottogakure no Sato e invadieron Konoha.

Konoha perdió la batalla y su puesto como una de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobis, ya que Taki lo tomo al ser la causa real de la derrota de Konoha.

De a ver tenido un aliado tal vez las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, pero su único aliado; Sunagakure no Sato, rompió la alianza cuando el nuevo Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara o Gaara simplemente, dijo ante los representantes de la alianza que Suna no iba a aliarse con una aldea tan despreciable como Konoha.

Para nadie era un secreto cual era el motivo de esa decisión.

Gaara era también un Jinchūriki, por lo tanto entendía a Naruto y desde que se corrió la voz no solo en Suna si no en todas las naciones, de quien era Naruto y que paso con él; Konoha se convirtió en el objeto de burlas del mundo.

Ahora Tsunade trataba de mantener a su pequeña aldea, no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría hacerlo, el Takikage pedía un pago muy alto desde que fueron derrotados por su aldea y Konoha ahorita tenía muy pocas misiones.

No era que no recibieran misiones, era que nadie quería pedir ayuda a Konoha.

Pero estos documentos en sus manos la tenían con bastante humor, era una foto de él y de cómo había cambiado estos últimos tres años.

Enfocado cuidadosamente de perfil, se encontraba en la foto un rubio de cabello bastante largo, similar al estilo de su compañero invocador de ranas, alto, de por lo menos 1,68 de altura, cuerpo al parecer formado y perfil serio.

Le daba vueltas una y otra vez a la foto, esa sonrisa que le había encantado de niño se había esfumado y ahora solo se podía ver una seriedad nunca vista en él.

Se podía observar un poco sus ojos y ya no poseían brillo, lo sabía, él se había rendido y tomo la oscuridad como su único camino.

Pero no era verlo lo que la tenía tan alegre, lo que la tenía de ese ánimo era el hecho de que esa foto fue tomada dos pueblos antes de llegar a la frontera de Konoha, a unas cuantas horas del Valle de fin.

Por eso, había dado las órdenes a esos Anbus de que se le acercaran sin máscaras, si él estaba ahí, ella quería hablar con él.

Dejando la foto de lado, saco de una de las gavetas de su escritorio una foto de ella, Naruto, Shizune y Jiraiya.

La tomo con delicadeza y se perdió en la cara del niño cuando algo llamo su atención.

Se rompió, justamente donde estaba el, el vidrio se partió.

Un mal presagió, se levantó apurada, no podía ser cierto.

Solo era su imaginación.

Corrió hacia las puertas de la aldea y sus ninjas al verla la siguieron, no era normal que su Hokage corriera tan preocupada.

Llego a la puerta solo para caer de rodillas al suelo.

Ahí el grupo que ella había mandado solo tenía un sobreviviente pero al ver su estado lo entendió.

Era solo un mensaje, de que él no quería nada con Konoha.

El Anbu murió y el presagio de la Godaime se cumplió, solo esperaba que los ninjas que mando a Otto no se lo encontraran.

Por qué ese fue el último mensaje que dio el Anbu, Él se dirige a Otto.

/

Kakashi había sido asignado como el líder de ese escuadrón, acompañado por Kurenai, Anko, Gai y Shikamaru ellos eran los que estaban a cargo de esas 5 unidades de avanzada.

Tras la muerte de Asuma en el ataque de Taki y Otto, Shikamaru tomo el mando del antiguo equipo Asuma.

La misión era simple, recolectar toda la información posible de Otto y volver a casa.

Como genio, desde niño Kakashi observo la peor cara de la guerra y vida de un ninja, vio gente morir, vio amigos morir.

Pero la imagen frente a sus ojos era algo que nunca había visto, razón por la cual no podía moverse.

Frente a él, una de las aldeas que en los últimos años había crecido enormemente, ya sea en infraestructura o vida.

Yacía reducida a llamas y cadáveres desde la entrada hasta donde su vista podía alcanzar.

Auto controlándose dio la orden de avanzar si bien todo el grupo estaba en shock y con la mirada aterrorizada tenían una misión.

Avanzaron por toda la aldea con sus instintos ninja al máximo pero aun así no había señales de vida, Ino se los había informado.

La chica se detuvo de pronto, había detectado una pequeña firma de chakra al frente, en las ruinas de donde tal vez estuvo la oficina del Ottokage Orochimaru.

Corrieron y al entrar vieron quien era.

Orochimaru estaba en el suelo aún vivo pero con la vida escapándose de su cuerpo.

Estaba mutilado totalmente, ambos brazos habían sido arrancados y le faltaba una pierna.

Lo revisaron con suma cautela y este les dio su sonrisa siniestra y les hablo.

-Ustedes están condenados, Konoha, no, no solo Konoha, todas las aldeas ninjas están condenadas, ese mocoso tiene demasiado poder- Se sacudió y empezó a vomitar sangre – mi vida se va y todas mis técnicas fueron robadas, chica rubia revisa mi mente.

Y sin más el Hebi Sannin murió, tomaron su cuerpo y pusieron fuera de los escombros; se movieron a revisar todo el lugar hasta que un grito se escuchó.

Sakura había encontrado un cuerpo pero no un cuerpo cualquiera.

Corrieron hacia la Kunoichi y la encontraron abrazando el cuerpo y llorando, como no había llorado desde el segundo escape de Sasuke.

Y ahí les cayó, tal vez había cambiado y que su cuerpo estuviera bastante deformado por ataques no ayudaba a reconocerlo pero sin duda alguna ese fue alguna vez Uchiha Sasuke.

La visión del cuerpo era perturbadora.

Su boca entre abierta demostraba la falta de lengua y dientes, su nariz estaba quebrada y sus ojos, bueno al menos lo que quedaba de ellos ya que sus cuencas oculares estaban vacías.

El preciado Sharingan de los Uchiha's había sido robado de su cuerpo.

Sakura no aguanto ver el estado de Sasuke y se desmayó, la movieron de ahí y sellaron el cuerpo de Sasuke en un pergamino, debía ser examinado por Tsunade no había duda.

Se fueron de nuevo a donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de Orochimaru e Ino realizo su Jutsu de Lectura de Mentes y ver lo que paso ahí... Solo que no contaban que con lo que verían dentro de la mente de Orochimaru haría ver que su mundo cada vez estaba al borde de la aniquilación mundial. 


	4. Chapter 4

-bla bla bla- Hablando

(-fi fi fi-) Pensando

_palabrotas palabrotas_ Demonio / Invocación Hablando

(_fuaaa fuaaa_) Demonio / Invocación Pensando

/

Tamashī Kuroi

(Alma Oscura)

La Kunoichi se adentraba cada vez más dentro de la mente del fallecido Sannin, era la típica mente con un gran pasillo y puertas en cada lado, pero esta tenía una gran diferencia.

Las puertas que típicamente deberían estar cerradas, se encontraban destruidas dejando ver en el interior de cada habitación una oscuridad sin fin, en la cual decidió no adentrarse.

Siguió caminando por ese largo pasillo hasta que llego al lugar que buscaba.

El cerebro del viejo Sannin, lo rodeo varias veces examinándolo, vio los sellos que la misma persona se pone en su mente para no permitir hurgar en su memoria destruidos y varias zonas del cerebro estaban en color negro.

Llego hasta el lado donde su padre le mostro que se almacena la memoria de una persona e inicio su larga travesía por los recuerdos de Orochimaru.

Lo vio de niño junto a Jiraiya y Tsunade, lo vio luchar contra un tipo en una enorme salamandra y lo vio también pelear contra el Sannin de cabellos blancos.

Siguió avanzando por sus recuerdos, hasta que empezaron los importantes.

/

Orochimaru caminaba por su aldea buscando nuevos recipientes para investigaciones.

Por órdenes de él, la aldea se había dividido entre personas que podían controlar chakra y civiles son habilidad alguna.

La gente corría al verlo pasar, era su líder sí, pero sabían que cuando el pasaba junto a Sasuke, Kabuto y varios más era porque iban a recoger más gente.

Estaban en su plan de recolección cuando algo llamo su atención.

La gente estaba corriendo en su misma dirección bastante asustada y ni se dignaban a mostrarle respeto alguno a él.

Iba a reclamar cuando su vista fue dirigida a un sonido de destrucción; al frente de ellos un cuerpo había caído contra un puesto de ventas, destruyendo este de paso. Así varios más cayeron contra el piso o contra puestos del mercado de la aldea.

A sus oídos llegaron sonidos de gritos, pero estos venían del norte, mas sonidos del lado este y oeste. Estaban siendo atacados por todas direcciones se iban a mover cuando escucharon una voz dentro de una tienda que ya amenazaba con caer.

-Sensei dijo que esta aldea me podría divertir un rato, pero no parece haber alguna mujer interesante ni ningún ninja que valga la pena – Salió lentamente de la tienda arrastrando al tendedero de un pie, este ya estaba muerto, tenía la garganta cortada por 5 líneas, al ver a las personas que tenía en frente sonrió mostrando una sonrisa demente y sus colmillos- Pero mira lo que tenemos acá, la serpiente y sus putas, será un gusto matarlos a todos.

Habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que lo vio, sumado sus cambios de apariencia le hubiera sido muy difícil reconocerlo, pero esas marcas en sus mejillas era todo lo que necesitaba para hacerlo.

-¿Naruto? Había escuchado que caísteis en la oscuridad, ¡Ha! Es patético, alguien que juro proteger a Konoha los amenazo de muerte-

-Sasuke habla por ti, ahora. Tengo frente a mí a un Sannin y al último Uchiha con vida, porque no vienen y me divierten-

-¿Ultimo Uchiha, Naruto-kun? –Orochimaru sabía a qué se refería, no había informado a Sasuke aun pero si Naruto hablaba en serio debía haber sido el-

-Sí, hace unos meses atrás, me encontré con Itachi y su compañero el pez, fue una batalla interesante, claro no como me toco someter a mi sensei y hacerlo mi esclavo- Naruto se había movido a una velocidad que no lo notaron cuando estaba sentado sobre una baranda de seguridad- Itachi era sumamente fuerte y sus Genjutsu's también.

-La batalla se hubiera alargado si yo no me hubiera aburrido y- Tomo un pergamino y libero su contenido lanzándolo a los pies de Sasuke- decidido matar a Itachi y al hombre pez-

Sasuke se paralizo y no le iba a creer pero su vista se dirigió al objeto a sus pies y observo la vieja banda que usaba Itachi junto a una con el símbolo de Kiri.

Su ira crecía, ese maldito le había robado su venganza. Su chakra salió expulsado a niveles increíbles incluso para el propio Orochimaru y en un movimiento demostrando una velocidad sin igual este ya se encontraba a pocos metros de darle un puñetazo a Naruto.

No fue ni un parpadeo cuando Orochimaru sintió algo que pasaba a su lado y lo hizo moverse hacia un lado por pura inercia.

Cuando se recompuso oriento su vista hacia atrás y vio como Naruto sostenía de la cara a Sasuke contra un muro, este estaba luchado por escaparse pero al parecer estaba bien sujeto contra ese muro.

-¿Enojado Sasuke? ¿Quieres matarme porque tome tu venganza no es así? Tú y tu venganza me valen un carajo, estaba aburrido y esos dos aparecieron en el momento justo para darme un poco de diversión – Orochimaru iba a intervenir cuando vio como Sasuke caía al suelo buscando aire y con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

En un momento estaba siendo sostenido por Naruto, con una fuerza que jamás había sentido y al otro ya nadie lo sostenía, fue como si se hubiera tele transportado de ese lugar. Ya que ni su chakra se sentía cerca, aun se podía sentir pero no tan cerca.

-Ahhhh si, vamos aldea de Otto, diviértanme un poco más, mis clones están igual de aburridos y al parecer sus líderes no me quieren divertir tampoco. Así que pasemos a otro nivel- Naruto levanto sus manos al cielo y este se oscureció como si ya hubiera llegado la noche misma.

Fuego.

Orochimaru lo vio, pequeñas bolas de fuego caían del cielo quemando todo a su paso y desatando un infierno en su aldea.

-¿Bonito Jutsu no crees Orochimaru? –Orochimaru se movió en el momento justo, una espada se encontraba en su antiguo lugar donde estuvo de pie- Bastante rápido, pero tus putas no lo fueron.

En efecto los 3 shinobis que lo acompañaban estaban en el suelo mutilados e irreconocibles.

Podía escuchar como los gritos en su aldea cada vez disminuían más y más, estaban siendo masacrados por una sola persona.

Naruto tomo la Katana y lamio el lugar donde aún había un poco de sangre, su sonrisa creció aún más si era posible.

El sonido de aves revoloteando y una mano saliendo del pecho de Naruto le dio la señal a Orochimaru, no lo dudo dos veces e invoco a su Kusanagi y perforo el pecho del rubio, justo en su corazón.

-No debiste confiarte Naruto-kun, ahora tu cuerpo me servirá para muchos experimentos- Sonrió y dijo el Sannin.

-Vaya, incluso atacas a tus subordinados, Orochimaru tu das asco-

Sus ojos buscaron la fuente de la voz y lo vieron recostado en una pared comiendo de lo más tranquilo una manzana.

-Pobre Kabuto nunca se esperó ser asesinado por su propio Orochimaru-sama-

Los ojos de Sasuke mostraban el Sharingan, miraba el cuerpo frente a él, pero en efecto era el cuerpo de Naruto.

Así fue hasta que este chasqueo sus dedos y el cuerpo cambio al de Kabuto.

Los ojos de ambos invocadores de serpientes se abrieron, habían caído en un Genjutsu.

-¿Cómo se preguntaran? Simple. Mi maestro tenía el Sharingan en un nivel que ustedes jamás llegarían a ver, es normal que hubiera luchado contra Genjutsu's poderosos, como también es natural que aprendiera a engañar al mismo Sharingan con uno.- Dijo el rubio terminando de comer su manzana

-¿Quien fue tu maestro? –Arrastro sus palabras Sasuke al escuchar que había sido entrenado por un poderoso usuario del Sharingan.

-Un viejo guerrero del Sharingan, aquel que llevo sus ojos al máximo nivel despertando otros más poderosos-Orochimaru y Sasuke vieron como los ojos de Naruto se teñían de negro y sus pupilas desaparecían –Aquel que fundo el clan Uchiha y fue la otra persona tras la fundación de Konoha, Uchiha Madara-

El cuerpo completo se le paralizo a Orochimaru, ese nombre, solo el hecho de escuchar ese nombre lo atemorizaba, esa persona estaba por sobre su nivel e incluso más y si esa persona había sobrevivido a ser entrenado por el su nivel no era el del mismo Naruto de hace 3 años.

Se iba a mover cuando recordó unas palabras de Naruto "Me toco someter a mi sensei y hacerlo mi esclavo", su cuerpo temblaba y su voz no salía y el hecho de que Naruto sonriera al ver como su cuerpo temblaba aumentaba por ese sentimiento que no sentía desde que intento tomar el cuerpo de Itachi antes de abandonar Akatsuki.

Miedo

-Sa…Sasuke de…debemos irnos de aquí- Logro decir esas pocas palabras y su voz se trabo de nuevo al ver esos ojos de Naruto.

Negros, totalmente, no había pupila ni nada más aparte de ese negro que ocupaba todo su cuenca ocular.

Vio de reojo a Sasuke y este también temblaba, la zona entera estaba ocupada por un instinto asesino como ninguno de los dos sintieron alguna vez.

-Permítanme presentarle mi Dōjutsu, el Shinigami no Me- Ambos vieron esos ojos fijamente y pudieron ver su muerte-Saben estos ojos tiene una habilidad algo especial, si una persona mira fijamente puede ver su futuro y su muerte, así que no hagamos quedar mal a mis ojos y vengan acá, para matarlos, mis clones ya acabaron con toda vida en esta aldea y ustedes son los últimos dos para aniquilar completamente Otto.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es por el ataque que le hicimos a Konoha?- Sasuke trataba de ganarle tiempo a Orochimaru, para que este buscara una forma de irse de ahí.

-Oh, tú crees que lo hago por eso. Veras Sasuke yo me entere del ataque a Konoha y hace unos días visite la aldea, da asco verla y me da gracia como ha decaído por sus propias malas decisiones. Claro no está más decir que sé que Jiraiya revelo quien es mi padre y en realidad me importa poco, si pudiera traería a mi padre a la vida solo para tener el placer de matarlo yo mismo, pero para mí mala suerte aun no puedo hacer eso….aun-

Se lanzó hacia ellos, no lo dudó ni un segundo, con su sonrisa clamando sangre Naruto los ataco, ambos lograron moverse separándose para así poder atacarlo de lados diferentes.

Reponiéndose ambos tomaron sus respectivas espadas y se lanzaron contra el rubio que Katana en mano los esperaba a ambos.

El choque inminente sucedió, pero para sorpresa de ambos, otra Katana estaba en la mano libre de Naruto recibiendo la espada de Orochimaru.

-En que momento sacaste esa espada, maldito Mocoso- grito Orochimaru que hacia fuerza para poder rebanar al rubio, pero este estaba de pie sin cambiar esa sonrisa demencial.

Un parpadeo después y Sasuke y Orochimaru se bloqueaban a sí mismo, pero antes de poder reaccionar una mano en las ropas de ambos y un giro de sus cuerpos los hizo volar.

Gracias a la habilidad de ambos se pudieron poner de pie en unas paredes de unas construcciones.

Sasuke ataco de frente y esta vez Naruto no se movió, el corte llego pero Sasuke atravesó a Naruto como si este fuera una especie de energía sin cuerpo, al terminar de atravesar la imagen de Naruto, estaba listo para atacarlo estuviera donde estuviera. Pero un grito de Orochimaru diciéndole cuidado lo alerto, tarde para sí mismo.

Una mano sostenía su pie y después se vio a si mismo girando hasta chocar con una pared por culpa del famoso Rasengan.

-(Que demonios, Sasuke lo atravesó como si fuera un especie de espíritu, pero él le ataco, un Genjutsu quizás, ya vimos que ni el Sharingan de Sasuke los puede disipar y al parecer mi sello que los contrarresta tampoco funciona- El pálido hombre sudaba no solo por la batalla si no por que ahora se encontraba utilizando su cerebro a su máxima capacidad para ver cómo podrían acabar con el rubio.

Orochimaru se mordió el dedo y paso sangre por un sello en su antebrazo, una secuencia de sellos después y la poderosa Manda se alzaba orgullosa en hacia el cielo.

-¡Sasuke ahora! – El susodicho comprendió el grito de su maestro y copiando al Sannin, una serpiente de piel blanca se alzó a la misma altura que manda.

-Hahaha, dime Dobe, como vas a sobrevivir a esto, Yama atácalo –Sasuke tenía una sonrisa triunfal al ver como Naruto no hacia movimiento alguno.

Ambas serpientes se abalanzaron hacia el rubio y lo atacaron, una enorme columna de humo se alzó sobre las ruinas de Otto.

Lentamente el polvo se fue disipando revelando una escena bastante peculiar.

Una de las serpientes tenía entre sus enormes fauces una mano que al parecer perteneció a Naruto, mientras que la otra terminaba de tragar un cuerpo.

_Manda-sama, te comiste todo tu, solo me dejasteis un brazo_ La enorme serpiente blanca sobre la que Sasuke estaba de pie reclamaba al rey serpiente Manda.

_Aprende donde está tu lugar Yama, Orochimaru no sé por qué me invocaste pero esto no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo, me tendrás que realizar muchos sacrificios-

-Te hare todos los que quieras Manda, pero gracias por ayudarnos a matar a ese enemigo- El pálido Sannin empezaba a respirar tranquilo pero no duro mucho.

Su serpiente empezó a gritar de dolor, la razón una Katana le abría el estómago, dentro de la apertura se podía ver a un desquiciado Naruto al que le faltaba un brazo y con una cara de maniático completo.

Dio un giro completo y su Katana dividió a la gran serpiente en dos secciones matándola en el acto.

-Hahahaha si si, los quiero matar, quiero su sangre, hace días que no me divierto tanto Hahahaha- Naruto caminaba arrastrando sus pies y riendo y gritando como loco.

-Ya me cansasteis Dobe, muere, Katon: Go-

-Cállate- Sasuke no lo vio moverse, ni tampoco sintió cuando la espada se clavaba en su pecho y corazón.

-Estúpido niño Uchiha que confías mucho en tus ojos, lo mismo le paso a tu hermano-Naruto giraba su arma en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!- Orochimaru salto hacia Naruto, no permitiría que su próximo cuerpo fuera asesinado.

En media carrera una figura aparte lo tomo del cuello y lo llevo hasta pegar en una pared.

-¿Sensei, que te trae a mi patio de juegos?- Naruto aun sostenía a Sasuke en el aire con su Katana.

Por una extraña razón Sasuke no se lograba mover.

-Ninjas de Konoha se acercan a este lugar, aun no es tiempo de que los mates- Orochimaru temblaba de nuevo, ese único ojo le hacía padecer un miedo enorme, eso y el simple hecho de que Naruto llamo a ese tipo Sensei, o sea, estaba frente al mismo Uchiha Madara.

-Eres un aguafiestas Sensei, vienen varias chicas lindas entre ese grupo de Konoha, bien me las podría llevar a la base y divertirme con ellas- Naruto tenía una sonrisa psicópata mientras giraba lentamente la Katana dentro del pecho de Sasuke.

-Mal…maldito, eres un demonio-Sasuke trataba de insultar al rubio, este volvió a prestarle atención, iba a volver a insultarlo pero la mano que invadió su boca brutalmente se lo impedía.

-Tienes una lengua larga, será mejor que te la arranquemos- Y lo hizo, la arranco, sin pudor alguno, Naruto le arranco la lengua Sasuke que ahora lloraba del dolor.

-Naruto tienes algo que llevarte aparte de los ojos de Sasuke, ya tome todos los conocimientos de este y solo lo matare- Un viento comenzó a sentirse en la zona y corto los brazos de Orochimaru.

-Hai, hai, un clon tiene a unas mujeres que decidí llevármelas, búscalo, solo tomare los ojos de este bastardo y me iré- Naruto se acercó con su único brazo y llevando un Kunai en el, le empezó a arrancar los ojos a Sasuke, este ya se había rendido.

Su venganza, su vida, todo acabo en las manos de Naruto, lo último que logro sentir fue un puñetazo en su cara que lo llevo al suelo, para luego iniciar su viaje a la otra vida.

-Que harás con este- Madara señalo al Sannin que cada vez le costaba más respirar por la pérdida de sangre.

-Lánzamelo- Dijo Naruto levantando su Katana.

Madara lo obedeció, no por que quisiera, sino porque simple y sencillamente su cuerpo obedecía las ordenes de Naruto.

Lanzo el cuerpo de Orochimaru hacia Naruto y este solo se movió y dejo que pasara por su Katana. Arrancándole un pie de camino.

-¿Por qué le dijisteis que era el último Uchiha?- Cuestiono Madara al rubio que lamia un poco de Sangre que tenía en su único brazo.

-A ti no te puedo tomar como Uchiha, tienes la sangre del Shodaime en tu cuerpo y esa mujer me pertenece a pesar de que es una Uchiha- Naruto vio como Madara desaparecía en un vórtice.

-Un brazo y varias costillas rotas, una hemorragia interna, vaya, lo que me pasa por descuidado- Cerro sus ojos un momento y después otro Naruto empezó a emerger del suelo, el otro que estaba de pie empezó a evaporarse como si fuera polvo- Nada que el Izanami no pueda arreglar.

El Naruto que quedo de pie, tenía su brazo faltante de nuevo en su lugar y su cuerpo sano, las partes destruidas de su ropa estaban como nueva.

Empezó a caminar hacia el moribundo Orochimaru, pero en medio camino, cayo de rodillas vomitando sangre.

-¡Ja! Al...al parecer, ese Jutsu te afe…afecta bastante- Naruto lo miraba y tenía bastante razón, su piel se estaba arrugando y su cabello estaba perdiendo color.

-Cállate maldito, necesito dejarte con vida un poco más para que los de Konoha vean lo que paso aquí- Logrando ponerse de pie se acercó al cuerpo de Orochimaru y le dio un poco de Chakra para que se mantuviera con vida.

-Dales mi mensaje serpiente- Y desapareció igual que su maestro.

/

Los de Konoha prestaban atención a Ino que se mantenía seria, hasta que en cierto momento grito y empezó a llorar.

Asustada rompió el Jutsu mental y salió corriendo, su mente estaba atormentada.

El grupo la siguió hasta que lograron atraparla, repetía una y otra vez un nombre.

Nombre que marco sus vidas desde ese día.

-Ino, que vistes, quien le hizo esto a la aldea de Otto- Kakashi pregunto algo asustado quien fue el culpable.

Ino lo miro con su cara llena de lágrimas y solo logro mencionar.

-Naruto, él fue- Sin más cayo desmayada.

El grupo entero estaba en shock, el culpable no solo de la muerte de Sasuke y Orochimaru, si no del genocidio de toda Otto, había sido el que menos pensaban.

Uzumaki Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, bien, bien, tras 2 semanas de ausencia regreso con el capítulo correspondiente, como verán a continuación, se revelan varias cosas importantes, en especial la introducción de lo que causara problemas a Naruto.

Me apego a mi ley de 6 páginas de Word, y así se mantiene, a menos de que el capítulo sea especial, si es así sería de más páginas.

Como verán en este capítulo, Naruto es un gran HDP, así que de antemano aviso que este capítulo puede tener contenido que no sea de su agrado.

Aquí se ve también la nueva actitud de Naruto que sería un simple: "Tomo lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como lo deseo".

Poss que me queda decirles, uhmmmm Ahhhh si, si mis cálculos no fallan, este el próximo y tal vez el que le siguen serian capítulos de relleno, debo acomodar varias ideas para poder hacer bien los caps., así que mientras se vienen unos rellenos (los odio en el anime y ahora yo hago lo mismo, Hahahaha)

Sin más que decir, les dejo el cap.

* * *

><p>-bla bla bla- Hablando<p>

(-fi fi fi-) Pensando

_palabrotas palabrotas_ Demonio / Invocación Hablando

(_fuaaa fuaaa_) Demonio / Invocación Pensando

* * *

><p>Tamashī Kuroi<p>

(Alma Oscura)

Kirigakure no Sato, era una aldea que se mantenía en el misterio y anonimato.

Eran conocidos por ser la aldea de donde nacieron los temidos Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū y más aún por su segundo nombre Chigiri no Sato.

Muy pocos espías se atrevían a ingresar a esa aldea durante el periodo de purga y gobierno del Yondaime Mizukage, el Jinchūriki de Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Yagura.

Pero lento y seguro, la nueva líder, la Godaime Mizukage, Terumī Mei; si bien. Aun se mantenían reacios a relacionarse con alguna otra aldea.

Los shinobis extranjeros ya no eran asesinados si entraban a esa aldea.

La líder era una mujer respetada, no solo por su poder, sino también por su increíble belleza, la hacían ser una mujer codiciada por cualquier hombre.

Actualmente, como en todas las demás aldeas, se llevaba a cabo una reunión donde se daba a conocer sobre lo que paso en la aldea de Ottogakure y pocos días después a su aliado Takigakure no Sato.

Se supo que ambas aldeas quedaron en la aniquilación total, lo destacable era que la Jinchūriki del Nanabi no Kabutomushi, Fū. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ese día marco la historia en el mundo ninja, el buscado Naruto Uzumaki, paso a formar parte del libro bingo, pero ahora en la categoría mundial y su recompensa era de las 10 más altas.

La Hokage Tsunade pidió que se tratara con cuidado, ya que al parecer el susodicho había adquirido un poder muy grande, sumándole también el hecho del extraño de la máscara que se hacía llamar Madara Uchiha.

Solo ese nombre le erizo los vellos de la espalda a cada persona que estuvo presente en esa reunión, el ninja que se enfrentó al Shodaime, una leyenda entre la historia al parecer estaba viva y lo más terrorífico era el hecho de que al parecer era controlado por el rubio.

Las reuniones acabaron y la pelirroja mujer se dirigía por unos de los tantos pasillos de la torre Mizukage hacia su oficina, cuando en menos de un parpadeo estaba con su espalda en una pared y una mano oprimía uno de sus pechos.

Estaba lista para atacar al descarado que se atrevía a realizar tal acto, pero cuando logro enfocar su vista en el atacante, desistió de hacerlo y se entregó a las caricias otorgadas por el hombre.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver, Naruto-Sama- En efecto el hombre que la tenía en brazos no era otro que el ninja que ocupaba los pensamientos de cada aldea y feudal.

-Mi pelirroja ha hecho un gran trabajo informándome de todo y como tengo nuevas adquisiciones tenía que pasarme por Kiri, así que pensé, porque no recompensar a mi pelirroja-

Por cosas del destino o tómese cualquier forma de decirlo, Naruto tenía su base secretamente para casi todo el mundo en Kiri, incluso controlando dicha aldea desde las sombras como alguna vez hizo su sensei con el anterior Kage.

La diferencia es que el no utilizo sus ojos, una noche de sexo descontrolado y tenía a la "líder" de la aldea comiendo de su mano.

Terumi Mei bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna del rubio y acaricio sobre la ropa el miembro del rubio- Naruto-Sama, por favor, lo necesito, hace bastante tiempo que no me tocas y solo tú puedes hacerlo-

-Primero dame un informe de todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia querida Mei, y después te daré tu recompensa-

-Hai, se te puso en el libro bingo a nivel mundial, y tu cabeza ocupa el puesto 7 con la recompensa más alta, la Hokage Tsunade pidió que se te tratara con extrema precaución por la demostración de tus poderes. ¿Naruto-Sama, era necesario mostrar tantos poderes?-

Mei estaba intrigada, desde que lo conocía sabía que Naruto no hacía nada sin pensarlo y siempre trataba de mantener sus habilidades en secreto, pero que mostrara tanto poder y más aún, dejando a Orochimaru con vida para que pudieran obtener esa información era algo que la tenía intrigada.

Naruto tomo del mentón a la pelirroja y esta se sonrojo, está bien que él no mostrara el mas mínimo sentimiento por ella, o por ninguna de las otras que tenía en lo más profundo de su base, pero demonios sí que era atractivo.

-Querida Mei, tú no te preocupes por eso, sabes bien que nadie puede derrotarme y después de que me trasplante los Sharingan de ambos hermanos Uchiha's, más el poder de los ojos de Nagato, nadie podrá hacerme frente. Tu solo concéntrate en la misión que te di ¿Quedo claro?-

-Hai, Naruto-Sama- Inmediatamente tras su respuesta se vio a sí misma en la que sería la habitación del rubio en su base.

-Ahora querida Mei, ya sabes lo que viene, así que hazlo como siempre- La mujer no respondió tan solo se agacho e inicio lo que sería una noche de sexo descontrolado donde terminaría hasta que ella cayera en la inconciencia.

* * *

><p>Madara Uchiha había hecho que Nagato fundara Akatsuki con la intención de obtener el control total del mundo shinobi, entre sus planes estaba el hecho de cazar a cada Jinchūriki y extraerles su Bijū, para así poder obtener el poder del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.<p>

Le dio a Nagato su Rinnegan y lo incito a la creación de dicha organización.

A través de los años el creyó a ver visto todo, pero esa piedra entre sus planes era algo que no llego a calcular.

Aun podía recordar el día que encontró a ese maltrecho rubio, recordaba la batalla, la corta batalla.

Se podía ver a si mismo dirigiendo se a tomar el maltrecho cuerpo del niño, pero esos ojos, nunca creyó que algo así exigiera, esos ojos consumieron todo su poder en cuanto toco al rubio.

Lo que más lo enojaba era el hecho de que el maldito mocoso logro someter su mente, a tal punto que debía obedecer cualquier orden que él le diera.

Se vio a si mismo entrenándolo por 3 años, lo vio aprender sus técnicas más poderosas y lo que más detestaba, lo vio matar a cada miembro de la organización que tanto trabajo le tomo crear.

Lo vio matar a Itachi y arrancarle los ojos, lo vio matar a Kisame y tomar su arma, lo vio matar a Nagato y tomar el preciado Rinnegan.

Mato a cada uno de los integrantes de esa organización, y le robo sus habilidades, la única excepción fue Konan.

Naruto no la mato, solo la sello y violo una y otra vez hasta el cansancio.

Aún recuerda las palabras de Naruto al momento de sellar a Konan.

-"Soy hombre, necesito de vez en cuando tener a una mujer en la cual descargar estrés, sensei"-

Así estaba en este momento, llevando a las nuevas adquisiciones del rubio, varias mujeres de diferentes edades, por lo que se dio cuenta 3 de ellas eran del Fūma Ichizoku, una de cabello amarillo y un vestido un poco destruido pero que mostraba ser de color purpura y que dejaba un escote bastante revelador que podía rondar los 30 años de edad, la segunda tiene el pelo largo y lacio de color negro. Su falda estaba llena de suciedad, pero mostraba que era de camuflaje blanco y negro, un chaleco verde con un top deportivo color negro bajo este y sandalias ninjas negras, esta podía estar entre los 25 a 28 años la última, una joven que ronda los 15 a 16 años, cabellos naranjas bastante largos, usa una camisa morada que deja al descubierto sus brazos desde los hombros, unos pantalones verdes que le llegan a la altura de las rodillas dejando ver unas largas piernas que terminan en unas sandalias ninjas grises, a simple vista se podía observar que aun que no había desarrollador por completo, tenía un cuerpo que estaba en lo promedio para una mujer de su edad.

La mayoría de las mujeres tenían lágrimas corriendo por su cara, sabían bien lo que pasaba cuando una mujer era atrapada por el enemigo y este no las mataba.

La mayoría estaba deseando poder acabar con su vida, pero sus manos estaban amarradas con un poderoso cable ninja.

El extraño hombre de la máscara las guiaba por ese laberinto de pasillo que eran iguales, no importa que tanto cuidado pusieran a su entorno, estaban perdidas.

Tras varios minutos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran puerta, que el sujeto abrió.

Dentro del lugar, otras mujeres estaban encerradas en habitaciones oscuras y con sellos en algunas partes de sus cuerpos, desconocían el funcionamiento de dicho sellos.

-No creo que Naruto tarde mucho en venir, ¡Mikoto!- Madara llamo a una mujer que a paso lento se acercó, no era otra que la misma Uchiha Mikoto, madre de Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha.

Había sobrevivido al ataque después de que Itachi suplanto el cuerpo de ella con un cuerpo falso y se la llevara lejos de Konoha.

Para mala fortuna de Itachi, Madara se enteró de esto y seguidamente Naruto lo hizo.

Naruto le ordeno buscarla y llevarla a la base, no dejaría que el Sharingan se perdiera y con un vientre como el de la famosa Mikoto, si quedaba embarazada esos niños tendrían un enorme poder.

Como todas las demás era parte de las esclavas de Naruto, pero esta era diferente.

Por la memoria de su amiga Kushina, trataría de cuidar al rubio, aunque claro este no lo necesitara, aunque al inicio opuso resistencia después de algunas noches de sexo desenfrenado la volvieron adicta al rubio.

-Hai, Madara-Sama- La mujer se hinco ante el hombre de la máscara y espero órdenes del mismo.

-Prepáralas, Naruto está junto a Mei en este momento, utiliza los procedimientos normales, es todo- Sin más desapareció en un vórtice de tiempo-espacio.

-Como ordenes- Se levantó y se preparó para poner cada sello en el cuerpo de cada una de las mujeres, lo había hecho ya varias veces así que no era algo que no supiera hacer – Fū, ayúdame por favor-

Increíblemente la aludida apareció y no era otra más que la Jinchūriki del Nanabi no Kabutomushi – Mas mujeres, cuántas mujeres planea tener Naruto-Sama aquí, a este ritmo tendrá que hacer la base más grande-

-Yo no sé Fū, pero no pregunto, Naruto-sama es libre de hacer lo que desee, apresúrate y trae la tinta para los sellos-

La peli verde solo se fue a una de las habitaciones y después llego con una botella y pincel.

-Aquí esta. ¿Pero y Naruto-Sama donde esta?- la chica buscaba con su mirada al rubio secuestrador pero no lo miraba por ningún lado.

-Madara-Sama dijo que en este momento está con la Mizukage, así que no creo que venga hasta mañana-

-Esa mujer es una adicta a Naruto-sama, pero no se le puede culpar. Sabes Mikoto lo único que me gustaría seria que Naruto-Sama nos dejara salir afuera, no me gusta estar todo el día bajo tierra-

-Naruto-Sama nos prohibió salir, ordenes son ordenes Fū- Mikoto hablaba mientras dibujaba los sellos en las mujeres que estaban incrédulas, o eran más que esclavas y parecía no importarle ese hecho.

-Como sea, espero que Naruto-Sama se apresure- Sin más se perdió entre una de las oscuras habitaciones.

(-Kushina, por tu memoria, yo me encargare de velar por tu hijo, aunque este no lo necesite-)- Le pelinegra se sumió en sus pensamientos con respecto al rubio.

Está bien que era una bestia en la cama, siempre que el decidía que era el turno de ella, terminaba inconsciente tras muchas horas de estar con él, así terminaban la mayoría.

* * *

><p>En un risco 4 figuras a caballo se encontraban viendo su más reciente obra, un pequeño pueblo se consumía en sus propias llamas, una de las figuras tenía una pequeña botella negra en la cual una extraña niebla blanca se metía lentamente.<p>

-¿Entonces, cuánto tiempo más vamos a dejar a ese mocoso con vida?-una voz gruesa que no demostraba sentimiento alguno.

-Shinigami-Sama ordeno matarlo, pero no dijo cuándo, además no creo que represente mucho problema- otra voz, al parecer de una mujer por el tono se escuchó.

-Este mundo está podrido, limpiémoslo un poco y después iremos por ese tal Naruto- Otra voz, hablo con tono autoritario, no dejando reclamo alguno en los otros 3 jinetes.

-El mundo debe ver y temer a los Shinigami no Kishu- la misma voz dio por terminada la conversación mientras sellaba la botella en sus manos con la tapa – Este mundo tiene un montón de almas que se pueden comer, quien dice que no podemos disfrutar un poco de el-

* * *

><p>Glosario:<p>

Chigiri no Sato: Aldea de la Neblina Sangrienta.

Sanbi no Kyodaigame: Tortuga de Tres Colas.

Nanabi no Kabutomushi: Escarabajo Rinoceronte de Siete Colas.

Ichizoku: Clan.

Shinigami no Kishu: (Según una burda traducción, y si alguien sabe cómo se dice en realidad por favor háganmelo saber) Jinetes del Shinigami.


	6. Chapter 6

Pues aquí estamos de nuevo, después de la semana santa que tome de vacaciones y por culpa del trabajo no actualice la semana que correspondía, ahora bien.

Con este capítulo se termina el relleno por así decirlo y para el próximo comienza lo bueno en el fic, se vienen grandes batallas, apariciones inesperadas, cosas locas muertes inesperadas y sucesos increíbles.

Casi se puede decir que estamos en una cuarta parte del fic ya, no planeo alargarlo mucho tal vez unos 25 capítulos o 30, ya veré como me salen las cosas.

Sin más he aquí el capítulo 6

/

-bla bla bla- Hablando

(-fi fi fi-) Pensando

_palabrotas palabrotas_ Demonio / Invocación Hablando

(_fuaaa fuaaa_) Demonio / Invocación Pensando

/

Tamashī Kuroi

(Alma Oscura)

"_La oscuridad es algo que habita muy en lo profundo de los corazones, si bien, no todos la demuestran abiertamente, muchos otros se alimentan de ella._

_Lo que genera caos y destrucción._

_Desde los inicios, la humanidad ha luchado contra ella, pero es imposible deshacerse de ella._

_Rikudō Sennin, __este hombre fue el primero en entender la esencia del chakra e intentó guiar el mundo hacia la paz._

_Viajando por el mundo enseñando y predicando su religión y a su secta Shinobi, mostro las habilidades de Ninshū._

_Tras años y años de modificaciones y variaciones, el Ninshū y la historia de Rikudō Sennin cambiaron, esta primera pasando a llamarse a como se conoce hoy día; Ninjutsu._

_La última de estas termina como un mito, leyenda o historia para contar a los niños pequeños a la hora de dormir._

_E logrado investigar cosas sobre el Sannin y dado las pistas que he encontrado puedo asegurar que él era real, estoy seguro que Madara al despertar esos ojos obtuvo un nuevo nivel, por eso es mi deber es detenerlo, pero luchar contra semejante poder no será cosa fácil._

_El poder del Rikudō Sennin, El Rinnegan."_

"_Diario de Hashirama Senju, pagina 7."_

/

-Interesante, según esto. El Shodaime logro encontrar cosas bastantes interesantes sobre Rikudō-Sennin, la pregunta será que es lo que encontraste, Hashirama- Naruto se encontraba con una venda en los ojos, signo definitivo que se había sometido a un trasplante de ojos.

-Según pude ver el día que luche contra Madara en el valle del fin, esos ojos no los podía controlar porque no tenía todas las piezas correctas, para llevar esos ojos al nivel del Rikudō Sennin, se necesita el poder de los 6 clanes que descienden del Sabio- El recién Revivido Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato estaba frente al vendado rubio, en su mente oponía resistencia para dar la información, pero ese rubio lo obligaba.

-¿Quiénes son los clanes que descienden del Rikudō Sennin, Senju?- Cada información lo emocionaba más y más, podía ver su futuro si lograba apoderarse del poder de esos clanes.

-En un principio creí que se trataban de solo 3 clanes, pero al investigar mejor descubrí que no era lo correcto, El Ichizoku Uchiha posee el poder de la vista, el Ichizoku Uzumaki heredo la resistencia y el cuerpo del sabio, el Ichizoku Senju, nosotros heredamos la capacidad de aprendizaje en diferentes habilidades, bien dicho la capacidad de comprender las habilidades shinobis-

Si bien Naruto estaba bastante disgustado ya que no explicaba algo de lo que no estuviera enterado, prefirió quedarse en silencio.

-Como te he dicho, estos 3 clanes heredaron las capacidades principales del Sabio, pero otros 3 clanes obtuvieron también parte de los poderes al ser descendientes del hijo menor del sabio-

-Ve al punto Hashirama- La poca paciencia de Naruto se estaba acabando con la charla que le estaba dando el Senju.

-Entiendo, estos otros clanes eran el Ichizoku Jyugo, estos heredaron la capacidad de absorber la energía natural que lo rodea libremente, pero al no sabes controlarlo terminaron volviéndose locos, otro de ellos es el Yamanaka Ichizoku de Konoha, poseen la capacidad de manipular la mente humana, habilidades propias de los ojos de poder del sabio, el ultimo es uno no convencional, el Shirogane Ichizoku, ellos heredaron la capacidad de manipular cosas físicas, dando así el control sobre marionetas o humanos, estos clanes son descendientes del sabio, por lo tanto, una unión completa de ellos daría como resultado a un cuerpo completo capaz de igualar al sabio- Termino la explicación, tanta información que le costó reunir liberada así de simple ante el ninja frente a él.

-Soy un Uzumaki y también tenga sangre Senju, la mama de mi madre fue una Senju también, la sangre Uchiha la obtuve hace un tiempo, al igual que los ojos de ellos que me acabo de trasplantar, el problema es con 2 de esos clanes, bien podría ir a Konoha y secuestrar unos cuantos Yamanaka para obtener su sangre, pero los otros 2 no tengo pista alguna de ellos, es todo por ahora Senju-

Sin más desapareció al tiempo que el Ex-Hokage se volvía polvo y se perdía con el viento.

/

-Ino ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Muy bien Tsunade-sama, solo que aún me encuentro perturbada por lo que vi en la mente de Orochimaru- La mirada de Ino se encontraba perturbada, los recuerdos de la mente de Orochimaru la seguían atacando a cada momento

-Mi niña, no te atormentes más por eso, lo que vistes ahí, debes olvidarlo, lo que paso con él es por el error de unos pocos, no es tuyo- La ojimiel abrazaba a la atormentada rubia que se cuestionaba esas palabras.

-No, no, no, Tsunade-sama, lo que le paso a Naruto es por error de todos, nosotros no estuvimos ahí para verlo, para ayudarlo, para consolarlo - Para ese momento, ya Ino lloraba en el pecho de la Hokage - Lo dejamos hundirse en la soledad y oscuridad, creímos que estaba bien, todo por creer en esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre nos mostraba, Tsunade-sama, no es por ofender, pero por favor, necesito estar sola- La Hokage la miro entristecida, los actos de Naruto habían causado estragos en lo que quedaba de Konoha, si los errores de la aldea eran pagados lentamente.

-Entiendo Ino, por favor descansa – Se retiró abatida, otra de sus jóvenes Kunoichi's cayó por la noticia de Naruto.

Primero Sakura, que al ver a Sasuke muerto a manos de Naruto perdió la cordura y tuvo que ser encerrada bajo estudios mentales temporales.

Hinata le siguió, se retiró del sistema shinobi momentáneamente, no podía soportar el conocer en lo que se había convertido el amor de su vida.

Y ahora Ino, ella lo vio todo y el que se mantuviera solo en estado depresivo era un milagro.

En cuanto dejo de percibir el chakra de la Hokage, Ino lloro como no lo había hecho desde que vio todos esos recuerdos, primero, vio como el hombre que creía amar era mutilado por su compañero, aunque no conocía bien al rubio, tenía una ligera atracción por el

-Después de todo no todos los días se ve a un rubio de ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo- amargo era el saber que esos ojos podían cambiar a ese negro que le producía esa misma sensación de frio que sentía ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en la cama, esa sensación, la recordaba, puede que no fuera más que el recuerdo de lo que sintió Orochimaru, pero gravo en su mente esa sensación.

Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana de la puerta, el pasillo que daba a su habitación estaba oscuro, era imposible, ya que a ambos lados del pasillo había grandes ventanales que mostraban un cielo oscuro también.

Se armó con un Kunai pero se le cayó al escuchar esa voz, la recordaba bien, esa voz, era él.

-A pasado tiempo, Ino Yamanaka - Con el poco de valor que le quedaba se giró para verlo sentado tranquilamente en la cama que ella ocupaba antes.

-¿Na...Nar…Naruto, como... como llegaste aquí? Tsunade-sama dejo Anbus en todo el hospital- Decir que no estaba asustada era como decir que el Shinigami era misericordioso.

Estaba aterrada de tenerlo en frente, si pudo acabar con un Sannin y un Uchiha que siempre estuvo sobre su nivel, que problema le podría poner ella.

-No es muy fácil despistar a los Anbus de una aldea una vez que la conoces, más aun - No lo vio moverse, pero ahora estaba apresada contra una pared con una Katana en si cuello – cuando hablamos de una aldea tan patética como Konoha.

-Me sorprende que aun siga en pie, quizá debería acelerar mi amenaza y destruirla ahora mismo – Ahora si lo sentía sobre su piel, ese chakra tan oscuro detuvo cualquier actividad, no solo en ese hospital, sino también en toda la aldea.

Tsunade que iba camino a su oficina lo detecto y pudo ver que este provenía del hospital y dedujo rápidamente que venía de la habitación de la rubia Yamanaka y solo habría una persona que poseería un chakra así.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-

-Anko, Kurenai, prepárense para lo peor, Uzumaki Naruto está en la aldea y puede que Ino esté en este momento en peligro – ambas mujeres se sorprendieron, recordaban al niño y su amenaza para con la aldea, estaban enteradas de la nueva actitud y poderes del rubio, pero que desprendiera tanto odio solo con su chakra era bastante terrorífico.

-Anko manda serpientes a todo shinobi de la aldea, que se muevan ahora mismo para el hospital, necesito que ustedes dos me brinden apoyo mientras llegan los refuerzos, debemos detener a Naruto-

-Entendido, Tsunade-sama – La mujer de ojos rojos asintió a las palabras de su Hokage y desde ya iba preparando sus Genjutsu's para lanzarlos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Anko solo asintió a las palabras de la mujer, estaba ocupada invocando cuanta serpiente pudiera para mandar mensajes a los ninjas.

/

-¿Qué es este lugar? – Ya no estaba en su habitación, de repente se vio a si misma de ¿niña? Si ahí estaba, recordaba ese parque, recordaba a esas niñas.

Un sollozo le llamo la atención, venia de una arboleda, con la curiosidad de niña se acercó a ver la fuente del sonido y encontró a un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y curiosas marcas en la mejilla sollozando junto a un árbol.

El rubio la vio y levanto la mano pidiendo ayuda, pero la pequeña Ino solo se alejó, su mama le había prohibido acercarse a ese niño.

¿Por qué no me ayudas? Por favor ayuda, no quiero estar solo, fue lo que escucho antes de alejarse de la arboleda.

-¿Por qué no me ayudasteis Ino? – El panorama había cambiado y el hermoso parque tenía cuerpo de personas, esas mismas niñas que vio, ahora estaban más grandes y muertas en el suelo – Ino ¿Por qué no me ayudasteis?

-¡Basta, basta, bastaaaaa! Por favor Naruto, detén esto, ¡Por favor! – Se encontraba en el suelo tomando su cabeza, quería cerrar los ojos para no ver más nada, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo graba que se cerraran.

-Ino ¿Hija estas bien? – Se detuvo y estaba de nuevo en esa cama del hospital, había sido un sueño nada más, un sueño.

-Papa, papa, ¿Eres tú? ¿Dime que era una pesadilla nada más? – Abrazaba a Inoichi fuertemente, no quería dejarlo ir.

-Tranquila hija mía, solo era una pesadilla, déjame abrir la ventana, necesitas un poco de aire – El rubio mayor se levantó de la cama y se soltó del poderoso abrazo que le daba su hija y se encamino a la ventana corrió las cortinas y miro a su hija y le sonrió – Solo era una pesadilla –

Una Katana atravesó la ventana y por consecuente al rubio que estaba frente a ella, los ojos de Ino se ensancharon de nuevo y las lágrimas se liberaron nuevamente, frente a ella su padre había sido asesinado.

-¿Por qué no me ayudasteis, Ino? – El rubio emergía por la ventana empuñando la Katana que atravesaba al rubio muerto, la levanto con fuerza y arrojo el cuerpo sin vida del rubio por la ventana.

Ino no podía hablar, no le salían las palabras, estaba en shock total, no reacciono cuando Naruto le planto en frente y lentamente la atravesaba con la espada.

-¿Por qué no me ayudasteis, Ino? Yo solo quería un amigo, alguien con quien jugar, Ino ¿Por qué no me ayudasteis?

El panorama cambio de nuevo, estaba donde comenzó todo, con Naruto aun manteniéndola prisionera con la espada en su cuello y con esos enigmáticos ojos negros frente a ella viéndola fijamente.

-Naruto, perdón – Y cayo inconsciente, definitivamente ese Genjutsu era muy poderoso.

La puerta voló y por ella entraron Tsunade, la loca de los exámenes Chunnin y la sensei de Kiba.

-¡Naruto! Como Hokage de esta aldea, quedas arrestado no te atrevas a – Su garganta se detuvo, vio con su vista como sus acompañantes tenían una mirada vacía y muy aterrada en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Tsunade, pero necesito a esta lindura, con tu permiso – Y se esfumo.

/

Jua juaaaa, soy bien malo, Hahahaha, pues bien acá termina el relleno por así decirlo, esperemos en el próximo cap. las cosas buenas ya, sin más, nos vemos.

Las dudas las aclarare después.

Chau


	7. Chapter 7

Y hemos llegado al día de la semana donde tengo más pereza, domingo, o sea, mañana a trabajar T_T, ahora bien se vino el cap. ahora sí, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentario, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, eso sí, no acepto amenazas de muerte xD.

/

-bla bla bla- Hablando

(-fi fi fi-) Pensando

_palabrotas palabrotas_ Demonio / Invocación Hablando

(_fuaaa fuaaa_) Demonio / Invocación Pensando

/

Tamashī Kuroi

(Alma Oscura)

"_Nada causa tanto sufrimiento como el miedo a sufrir. Evita, entonces, el miedo innecesario.  
>Por miedo a sufrir soledad, sufrís la tortura de una mala compañía.<br>Por miedo a sufrir el rechazo de los otros, sufrís en tu soledad y tu aislamiento sin salir nunca hacia el encuentro.  
>Hay un temor al sufrimiento que es sano, porque funciona como una señal de alarma que suena a tiempo para que evites el dolor innecesario.<br>Pero hay un temor al sufrimiento que es enfermo, porque es como una alarma que suena todo el tiempo, que te impide vivir y te causa sufrimientos que podrías evitar.  
>Evita, entonces, el miedo innecesario."<em>

_Xxxxxxxx, xx, xxxx._

/

Un panorama sombrío y poco habitable era el lugar por donde el caminaba, hacia menos de dos horas que había llegado a ese lugar, si bien al inicio se encontró con un comité de bienvenida poco usual, se logró divertir.

El lugar en el que se encontraba era una antigua prisión que pertenecía a Orochimaru, al estar frente a ella, fue recibido por unos cien experimentos con el Juinjutsu experimental del Sannin.

No le tomo mucho tiempo acabar con cada uno de esos obstáculos, su objetivo era simple, el último miembro del Ichizoku Jyugo, Tenpin no Jūgo.

/

En una pequeña habitación un hombre alto de cabello naranja se encontraba susurrando para sí mismo.

-El próximo que entre, si es hombre lo matare, no si es mujer, no si es hombre- La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente mostrando solo una sombra en la luz que dejo entrar - ¡Te llevasteis el premio, estas muerto!-.

La mitad del cuerpo del peli naranja se cubrió rápidamente de sellos y su brazo derecho creció simulando una especie de protuberancia en forma de pistón

Se abalanzo sobre la sombra en la puerta y lanzo el poderoso golpe, que fue detenido para sorpresa del hombre por una mano.

-Así que, tú debes ser Tenpin no Jūgo, vaya que le haces juego a tu nombre, mirad que atacarme así, tienes suerte que te necesito vivo si no ya estarías muerto, Jugo.-

Todo el enorme cuerpo del hombre se paralizo, la presencia de ese extraño rubio era terrorífica y esos ojos rojos con cuatro círculos concéntricos y nueve aspas en los tres círculos más cercanos a la pupila lo hacían temer más por su vida.

Pero su segunda personalidad reacciono de forma natural -¿Quién eres, maldito? Suéltame te matare ahora mismo- Su brazo volvió a mutar y ahora le creció aún más, en la parte trasera se le formaron unos hoyos, donde lentamente empezó a circular chakra.

Lanzo un golpe de nuevo cuando vio que el rubio de extraños ojos no lo sujetaba, el golpe fue un ataque descendente que al tocar la cabeza del rubio género una cortina de humo.

Jūgo enloqueció y su risa no se hizo esperar, el extraño se había ganado el premio, por eso mismo había decidido matarlo.

-Oh vaya, si no me muevo a última instancia definitivamente eso hubiera sido malo- La sorpresa en la cara del semi-poseido Jugo se esfumo rápidamente al ver frente a él, el filo de una Katana que sobresalía de su pecho.

-Veras Jūgo, mi nombre es Naruto y esa Katana que te traspasa se llama Yamato, tiene unas habilidades especiales por si estas interesado y una de ellas es sellar cualquier cosa que el empuñador desee, por ejemplo ahora, tu poder-

Naruto la decir esto giro la espada aun dentro del pecho del peli naranja, al momento del giro, Jugo sintió como todo su poder lo abandonaba y su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

-Ahora qué tal si nos deshacemos de esa molesta voz en tu cabeza- La espada brillo en color celeste, Naruto realizo un corte diagonal ascendente aun perforando al hombre, pero lo extraño es que no produjo ninguna herida.

Al momento que la espada salió por la altura de la frente una luz oscura fue liberada con ella, pero esta luz se introdujo seguidamente en la espada.

**Lentamente **Jūgo** volvía a la normalidad, al terminar la des transformación, **Jūgo corrió de vuelta a la celda, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-Lárgate, fuera, yo no debo salir de esta celda, sin Kimimaro aquí, no habrá forma de controlarme y terminare barriendo con todo- Tras la puerta, la cara de Naruto era de total burla, tal vez por el estado de confusión que tenía no se había dado cuenta que él podía detenerlo, más un matarlo, pero decidió ver a donde llegaban las cosas.

-Jūgo, ese tal Kimimaro, está muerto, yo lo mate junto a Uchiha Sasuke y Orochimaru hace unos meses atrás- Dijo Naruto que ahora se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta.

-¿Tu mataste a Kimimaro, a Sasuke Uchiha y a Orochimaru?- La sorpresa en la voz del peli naranja solo hizo sonreír mas a Naruto. - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¿Quieres descubrirlo? – Naruto le susurró al oído al peli naranja que se levantó exaltado por tener en menos de un parpadeo a la persona que estaba afuera de la celda.

-¿Cómo haces eso? Aléjate de mí, vete – Para ese momento la cabeza de Jūgo estaba a punto de reventar de tantas emociones que sentía, la voz en su cabeza había desaparecido y ya no se quedaba con la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, ahora todos se le acumulaban a el mismo.

-Veras Jūgo, yo he venido aquí ante ti por algo en especial, para ser exactos, necesito tu ADN, así que hagamos esto fácil – Mientras hablaba se sentaba en una pose bastante relajada sobre la cama que había en la habitación – Vienes conmigo y me lo das por las buenas o bien, te cerceno ambos brazos y piernas en este momento y te llevo conmigo, lo tomo a la fuerza y luego dejo que mueras, así que. ¿Cuál vía tomaras?

Para ese momento ya Naruto estaba recargado sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos en el cuello a modo de soporte.

Jūgo se debatía entre que hacer, si estaba seguro, la voz en su cabeza había desaparecido, podía ser libre y viajar, así que tomo la salida que no debía, se transformó completamente e hizo que ambos brazos se convirtieran en enorme cuchillas y arremetió contra el relajado rubio,

-Que así sea- Dijo el rubio antes de que el enorme hombre le callera encima.

/

-¡¿Estás diciendo que mi hija ha sido secuestrada? – Inoichi Yamanaka estaba furioso, su hija, su única hija estaba en las manos del shinobi más buscado a nivel mundial – Como es posible que la Hokage y dos Jounnin de Elite no pudieran detener a ese bastardo.-

-Inoichi, cálmate, tenemos un rastro de Naruto y ya tenemos a un grupo de Inuzuka's comandados por Tsume y Hana siguiéndolo. Naruto no podrá escapar de esta – Aunque bien en su interior, Tsunade sufría por ver en lo que se había convertido Naruto.

Si bien en cuanto se supo que la Princesa Yamanaka había sido secuestrada, se creyó que fue por alguna aldea enemiga y se inició un movimiento masivo de shinobis, pero todo se detuvo a la hora de que se filtró la información de que el secuestrador fue uno de sus antiguos camaradas.

La poca moral de Konoha se derrumbaba cada vez más, por lo menos Tsunade tenía un punto a su favor, tras la destrucción de Taki, Konoha recupero una posición en entre las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis, pero ahora ocupaba el lugar que ocupo Sunagakure tras el mandato del Yondaime Kazekage.

-¿Estas segura que podrán rescatar a mi hija, Tsunade-sama? Según lo que tú nos dijiste, Naruto tiene de su lado a ese tal Madara y si esta con él, todos estaría en peligro – Inoichi estaba consciente de la amenaza en la que se había convertido Naruto y más aun con "Madara" de su lado.

-Según un Anbu que va en el grupo, el rastro llega a un lugar donde se siente solamente el chakra de Naruto e Ino, lo tenemos capturado, esta vez no le dejaremos escapar, él se ha convertido en una amenaza, ahora con tu permiso. Shizune – La aludida respondió rápidamente al llamado de su maestra – Por hoy debo dejar la oficina, tengo que investigar unos pergaminos para poder contrarrestar algunas de las técnicas que sabemos utiliza Naruto.

La Hokage se retiró seguida de Inoichi que desapareció en una bola de humo, Inoichi no lo noto, pero Shizune si, su maestra estaba quebrada por dentro, había tomado la decisión de acabar con el rubio ninja que le llevo a la aldea.

-Tsunade-sama, por favor resista, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama te necesita en estos momentos, por favor regresa a Konoha-

Fuera de la oficina, en uno de los solitarios pasillo de la torre, Tsunade se hallaba en el suelo llorando como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Dan o Nawaki, primero Naruto desaparecía jurando venganza, luego el hombre que le profesaba amor se desligo de la aldea y ahora vio en lo que se convirtió el primero – Soy una estúpida, solo malas decisiones he tomado, Kushina, Minato, por favor perdóneme por la decisión que he tomado con respecto a su hijo, yo en serio lo siento – Lejos estaba de saber que el rubio estaba ya más arriba del nivel de un humano.

/

El árido desierto y las enormes dunas era el panorama común de Sunagakure no Sato, desde pequeños, los niños eran acostumbrados a soportar el calor alto del día y las bajas temperaturas de la noche.

Aun con estos factores la vida en Suna ha aumentado en los últimos años, más aun desde la pasada guerra entre Taki y Konoha.

Muchos civiles y shinobis de Konoha, dejaron su anterior hogar para tomar asilo entre la arena, el Godaime Kazekage, Gaara.

Era uno de los detonantes para que la aldea estuviera en su apogeo máximo, tener el título de Kage aun tan joven fue una de las cosas que hacían de la aldea un posible hogar seguro, la muestra de fuerza y poder del joven, quedo demostrada en los exámenes Chunnin.

Cerca de la frontera del Kaze no Kuni, un antiguo compuesto de un casi extinto Clan, hace años ahí vivió el Shirogane Ichizoku, expertos marionetistas que fueron exterminados por experimentar con humanos para así crear marionetas vivas.

La única superviviente, era una joven rubia con el pelo atado con un moño detrás de su cabeza. Su vestimenta está compuesta por un Onmyoji morado que tiene el símbolo de su clan enfrente.

La joven era una joven Jounnin de 15 años, regresaba después de una reunión citada por el joven Kazekage, en dicha reunión se les puso al tanto de lo que debían hacer si llegaban a encontrarse con el rubio desertor o en su defecto el enmascarado.

Al entrar en el complejo noto la extraña atmosfera que estaba sobre todo el lugar, una atmosfera pesada y fría, armándose con una de sus marionetas se movió hasta la casa principal.

Dicho lugar, estaba sumido en una oscuridad no normal, cautelosamente fue investigando habitación por habitación hasta que llego a la bóveda donde descansan los pergaminos secretos del clan.

Invocando tres marionetas más, tiro la puerta y se encontró con un hombre que le daba la espalda, podía ver su cabello negro corto y una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-Esa capa, Akatsuki. ¿Quién rayos eres y que haces aquí? – La joven bramo furiosa, el hombre estaba leyendo los pergaminos que eran de su familia, una ofensa total.

-Este títere maestro, recuerdo haber escuchado sobre él, con el poder para destruir las cinco naciones elementales. Una gran habilidad, definitivamente vuestro clan también heredo poderes del Rikudō Sennin, mirad que crear algo como eso – El hombre se giró y la mujer retrocedió instintivamente, mascara naranja y solo una abertura para un ojo, frente a ella estaba "Madara".

-Kazekage-sama nos advirtió sobre ti, tú eres ese tal Uchiha Madara. ¿Qué buscas aquí?

-Vengo por la única miembro viva de la casta Shirogane, veras Menón, seré directo, ya debes saber sobre Uzumaki Naruto, ¿No es así? – La chica asintió a la pregunta del enmascarado – El necesita de tu ADN, así que te doy dos opciones, uno, vienes conmigo por las buenas o dos, luchamos, te derroto, te lastimo seriamente, te llevo conmigo y te entrego a él, así que. ¿Cuál opción tomaras?

La chica sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna, tomo la decisión de irse por beneficio propio así que sello sus marionetas de vuelta.

-Buena niña- Ambos desaparecieron en un vórtice espacio-tiempo.

/

-Tenías que tomar la segunda opción, Jūgo. En serio que quería evitar esto, pero tú lo quisisteis así – Naruto tenía a Jūgo incrustado en una de las aun de pie paredes de la antigua prisión, en el estómago de este, Yamato se encontraba encajada.

El gran hombre había perdido un brazo y su pierna derecha se había ido de la rodilla hacia abajo.

-Oye estúpido, no te mueras, mírame. No opongas resistencia a lo que te diga alguien más fuerte, lastima por ti – Al terminar de hablar el peli naranja desapareció en un vórtice espacio-tiempo.

El rubio camino hasta la pared en la cual aún se encontraba Yamato, tomo el mango pero no la saco.

-¿A quién debo el honor de tener tras de mí? – Tras de sí, un hombre a caballo, con una capucha que le cubría la cabeza y ropas negras y destruidas por el tiempo y batallas, le miraba con su único ojo visible entre las sombras.

-Uzumaki Naruto, es un placer conocer a otro portador del gen demoniaco, mi nombre es Sensō y he venido a matarte-

/

Pam Pam pammmmmmm, ahora si señoras y señores, el primero de los 4 aparece, Sensō será el primer gran rival de este fic para Naruto, se avecina una batalla dura para el rubiete sanguinario.

Como vimos, ya Naruto tiene en posición ambos ojos y ha logrado hacerse con la unión de ellos, ahora si preguntan, verán debo decir que en el anime y manga, no me gusta como se ve Tobi/Madara con ambos ojos, me parece más genial que Naruto al implantarse ambos ojos en sí mismo tomara la forma del Ojo del Juubi, si se preguntan por los ojos del Shinigami, aun los tiene, esos ojos uhmmmm no me quiero adelantar así que se los dejo de incógnita :P.

Por el momento es todo y solo queda esperar, chau chao.


	8. Chapter 8

-bla bla bla- Hablando

(-fi fi fi-) Pensando

_palabrotas palabrotas_ Demonio / Invocación Hablando

(_fuaaa fuaaa_) Demonio / Invocación Pensando

* * *

><p>Tamashī Kuroi<p>

(Alma Oscura)

Toda guerra se basa en el engaño.

Por lo tanto, cuando estemos capacitados para atacar, debemos parecer imposibilitados para hacerlo; cuando estamos usando nuestras fuerzas, debemos parecer inactivos; cuando estamos cerca, debemos hacer creer al enemigo que estamos lejos; cuando estamos lejos, debemos hacerle creer que estamos cerca.

Muestre señuelos para incitar al enemigo. Finja desorden, y aplástelo.

Sun Tzu.

* * *

><p>La antigua prisión ahora era solo un páramo con ruinas.<p>

Paredes de lo que eran celdas se encuentran derrumbadas y unas muestran signos de batalla.

Sobre el campo o bajo escombros, se logran ver miembros humanos o cuerpos enteros.

Algunos de estos muestran signos de mutilación y otros solo muestran un corte profundo a la altura de la vena yugular.

En una de esas paredes que aún se lograba mantener en pie, se podía vislumbrar el contorno de una figura humana hecha de sangre y en el centro de esta una Katana se hallaba incrustada.

Frente a ella, tomándola por el mango un rubio de ojos azules fríos se hallaba.

-¿A quien tengo el placer y gusto de tener tras de mí? – El rubio sin mirar hacia atrás logro sentir una presencia ahí.

Tras él, un extraño sobre un caballo negro, con las ropas bastante desgastadas producto de batallas y el paso de los años le miraba, de su cara solo se lograba apreciar la mitad del mismo producto de la sombra que ocultaba la otra parte de su cara.

Lo perturbador era ese ojo que brillaba en ella.

-Es un honor a conocer a otro portador del gen demoniaco, Uzumaki Naruto-san, mi nombre es Sensō y soy parte de los Shinigami no Kishu- El recién nombrado Sensō se bajó del caballo y realizo una reverencia ante el rubio.

Naruto, jalo del mango de la Katana y la desprendió de la pared, al momento de hacerlo este cayo partida por la mitad hacia atrás.

Aun dándole la espalda, el rubio se movió y apuñalo al misterioso hombre tras él.

-Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto conocerte, Sensō-san- Retiro la Katana y esta desapareció entre la manga de su ropa, al terminar de desaparecer realizo también una reverencia que se vio interrumpida por dos Oz que aparecieron sobre él y lo clavaron a la tierra.

De la boca del caballo, emergió una humareda negra que lentamente tomo la forma del hombre recién empalado por la espada del rubio.

-El gusto es mío, Naruto-san, ahora hazme el favor de ahorrarme una pelea contigo y ven conmigo, Shinigami-sama está impaciente por verte de nuevo.

El rubio empalado se empezó a descolorar hasta llegar a tener un color blanco total y después se evaporo como su fuera neblina.

De la tierra al frente del hombre emergió un ileso Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh ya veo por qué has venido por mí, así que esa mujer demente me quiere ver de nuevo. – Cerro los ojos un momento y al abrirlos de nuevo la unión del Rinnegan y el Sharingan apareció en ambos ojos – Dile de mi parte que no volveré a ese lugar de nuevo y menos con ella.

Desapareciendo en un zumbido, la figura del rubio se esfumo del campo.

-Si así lo quieres, tendré que llevarte por la fuerza, Naruto-san- Imitando al rubio, el hombre desapareció en un zumbido.

Pronto se podían escuchar choques de metal por varias zonas, de un lugar a otro, no había lugar fijo en donde aparecieran chispas y se produjera un sonido.

De repente, los sonidos se detuvieron y una figura de negro se precipito contra el suelo a una velocidad desorbitante creando al momento del impacto una gran columna de humo.

Pasaron varios segundos para que la columna se disipara revelando un cráter, en cuyo centro estaba el rubio con ambos brazos sirviéndoles de reposa cabezas viendo a un punto fijo en el cielo en el cual se podía ver algo de color negro, que rápidamente inicio una caída hacia el lugar donde reposaba el rubio.

En menos de un pestañeo Sanso ya estaba con una Oz apunto de acuchillar al rubio, pero este dando gala a una velocidad superior y un Jutsu espacio tiempo se fundió con en la tierra para aparcar luego con una bola celeste en su mano.

-¡Rasengan! – Fue el grito que se escuchó antes de que Sensō saliera disparado girando sin controlo por una distancia de 200 mts.

-Lo siento pero como ya te dije, no tengo la más mínima intención de regresar a donde esa mujer lo...- Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, de su espalda dos armas le atravesaban los pulmones hasta emerger hacia el frente, al igual que en el frente las mismas dos Oz's lo perforaban, una en el corazón y la otra en el estómago.

-Cómo es posible…Yo te vi volar…Yo te di con mi Rasengan. ¿Cómo es posible? – La incredulidad se apoderaba por completo del rubio, había herido al enemigo y en menos de un segundo este lo había atravesado múltiples veces en todo el cuerpo.

-A veces Naruto-san, en la guerra debemos hacerle creer al enemigo lo que él quiere ver, debemos aprender a engañar a nuestros enemigos, yo sabía que lo que tu querías ver, era a mi volando herido por tu ataque-

Estirando la mano derecha en dirección al caballo, de este emergió una neblina negra que lentamente tomo forma de una Oz negra con una gran hoja.

-Esta Segadora es especial, fue creada directamente por Shinigami-sama para sellar las almas que el usuario desee, su nombre es Sensō Kami no ken, sayōnara, Uzumaki Naruto-

Sensō dirigió la espada directamente al cuello del rubio, este tenía ambos ojos cerrados, pero antes si quiera de que el filo del arma tocara su ropa una capa fantasmal lo rodeo por completo. – ¡Susanoo!-

-¡Qué Demonios!- Las 4 armas que tenía Naruto en su cuerpo se desintegraron al terminar de rodearle la capa.

-Qué diablos es este poder, se siente tan oscuro, incluso para un usuario del gen demoniaco esta aura tan oscura esta fuera del límite-

-Hahahaha, el poder, siento el poder Uzumaki, Senju y Uchiha combinándose por todo mi cuerpoooo!-

Una onda de chakra seguida de una explosión de el mismo es su estado más puro se cernía sobre el lugar de la batalla, lentamente, el chakra color celeste se tornaba negro profundo y una sensación fría recorría el campo entero.

El brillo en el cielo se fue opacando hasta que el día se convirtió en noche.

-Imposible, incluso lograr manipular el tiempo, eres un monstruo- Sensō estaba asombrado por la muestra de poder por parte del rubio, no fue que se oscureció el día, fue que en realidad la noche cayo totalmente.

-Arremetiendo contra la acción, devolviendo la reacción, los débiles son destrozados y arrastrados, lejos. Poder hipnotizan te, aplastando todo lo que ceda, arrasar con todo y no dejar nada en pie – Lentamente el chakra tomaba forma humana nuevamente – Asesinar o ser asesinado, mi lema es este, acabar con todo es mi misión, sumergir el mundo en una oscuridad perpetua es mi destino.

El chakra tomo la forma completa de Naruto, pero ahora este era diferente, su cabello se encontraba suelto cayendo libremente por su espalda, su característico color amarillo cambio a negro, las marcas en sus mejillas habían desaparecido, sus colmillos crecieron y sus ojos habían sufrido una nueva mutación, La esclerótica ocupaba todo la cuenca ocular y esta era de color negro, las características aureolas del Rinnegan estaban presente pero ahora de color blanco y los 9 tomoes del Sharingan terminaban la nueva mutación con un color rojo fuerte.

Su pecho no mostraba ropa y sus músculos se habían definido aún más, su estatura aumento alcanzando el metro noventa de altura, por sus brazos, pectorales, espalda y abdominales marcas negras se grababan en perfecta coordinación y simetría hasta perderse en los pantalones negros holgados que usaba.

En su espalda un complejo de marcas giraba y tomaba la forma de sus ojos y de sus hombros una densa capa de chakra tomaba forma de capa de un color negro profundo, que lentamente se alargaba cada vez más.

-A pesar de que aún no me trasplanto los otros tres ADN para tener el cuerpo perfecto del Rikudō, haber logrado la pre-transformación es bastante bueno- Sus ojos se orientaron hacia el asombrado Sensō, que en menos de un parpadeo estaba en el suelo eludiendo la patada que le iba a propinar el rubio.

-Muy lento- Los ojos del hombre se abrieron al sentir la rodilla en su estómago obligándolo a botar todo el aire de los pulmones rápidamente, aunque también boto sangre debido a la fuerza del golpe.

Se repuso rápidamente y lanzo su puño derecho hacia la cara de Naruto, el golpe fue tremendo, pero el rubio ni se movió un centímetro de su posición, ni siquiera para evadir el golpe.

El ahora pelinegro tomo el brazo del hombre de media cara y lo jalo con fuerza, para seguidamente envestirlo agresivamente contra el suelo creando un cráter al momento del impacto.

-¡Muere! – El pelinegro levanto la palma de su mano hacia el cielo e instantáneamente una bola negra que giraba se creó en ella - ¡Bijū Rasengan!

Impacto el ataque directamente sobre el pecho de Sanso, este intento gritar de dolor, pero la explosión de poder que le siguió a la tecnica se lo impidió.

El ataque a la hora de explotar se expandía cada segundo que pasaba, agrandando el cráter donde estaba el receptor de la tecnica.

Alejado de la zona de peligro el pelinegro se estaba sentado sobre una rama viendo lo que sucedía en el lugar.

-Supongo que eso será un mensaje para esa mujer, cualquiera que mande a por mí lo matare- El pelinegro vio como todo se disipaba y dejaba un cráter bastante grande donde yacía el cuerpo del hombre de media cara.

Usando su tecnica espacio tiempo se movió junto a este, lo empezó a revisar, tan absorto estaba que nunca se dio cuenta como de nueva cuenta un neblina negra tomaba la forma del media cara.

Tarde fue ya que para cuando logro darse cuenta de este la segadora especial que fue creada por la Shinigami le atravesaba el pecho.

-De nuevo Naruto te lo repito, a veces en la guerra debemos hacer creer a nuestro oponente lo que él quiere ver en realidad – La apariencia de Naruto volvió a la normal y rápidamente su poder era sellado dentro de la espada – No te preocupes, tengo ordenes de llevarte conmigo ante mi señora, solo te sellare el poder, tu alma es importante para ella-

Los sentidos altamente entrenados de Sanso le advirtieron sobre el ataque que se dirigía hacia él, ayudándolo a reaccionar y logrando agacharse para evadir la espada que amenazaba con cortarle la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero no tengo intención de ir a ningún lugar, como debes saber, tengo un sueño bastante grande y estando en Yomi no Kuni no lo poder hacer.

-¿Cómo escapasteis a mi segadora? Es imposible escapar de ella, una vez que perforo un cuerpo esta sella el alma. ¿Cómo hicisteis? – Sanso estaba sorprendido, el mismo se dio cuenta que había atravesado al rubio, pero ahora lo tenía ahí en frente como si nada.

-Uso tú mismo consejo, te di lo que querías ver, pero si prestas atención a lo que apuñalasteis veras que no era más que un sacrificio-

Sanso vio el cuerpo inerte en el suelo y observo como este cambiaba de apariencia, dando como resultado el cuerpo de una joven mujer.

-Sacrificio. Increíble un humano no haría algo como eso, utilizar a alguien como escudo, pero tú no eres humano. ¿Quién era?-

-Ni idea, la encontré en este lugar cuando aún estaba en pie, creí que podría llevármela y experimentar con ella, pero le encontré un mejor uso- Una sonrisa malvada se extendió en la cara del pelinegro- ¿Dime, que quiere Izanami conmigo?-

-Shinigami-sama ha decidido tener hijos y para eso debía elegir al ser más fuerte de Yomi no Kuni, en un principio antes de tu entrada accidental al Yomi, se creía que mi hermano mayor Shi, sería el elegido al ser el segundo ser que habitaba el lugar más fuerte, pero en cuanto aparecisteis tú en ese lugar y Shinigami-sama te examino, decidió que tu serias el elegido. – Para este momento ambos estaban hablando como si de dos amigos se trataran, ambos habían guardado las armas y se encontraban relajados – Shinigami-sama nos encomendó el deber de llevarte ante ella para que cumplas tu cometido.-

-Ya entiendo, Sensō, admito que tú eres el rival más fuerte que me he encontrado en muchos años, pero no tengo la intención de acompañarte- Nuevamente la Katana Yamato se materializo en la mano derecha de Naruto-

-Ya veo, no por las buenas supongo – La Sensō Kami no ken fue empuñada por el media cara- Naruto-san, antes de seguir con esto, contéstame algo.- El rubio asintió al pedido del hombre- Si decimos que tu capacidad de pelea es de cien por ciento, en todo el transcurso de la pelea, cuanto has usado-

El rubio le miro extraño, su pregunta era rara, pero contesto como había acordado- E usado el cien por ciento de mi capacidad. ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?

-Ya veo, así que ese es tu cien por ciento – El poder del media cara se incrementó sorprendiendo al rubio – No sé qué vio en ti Shinigami-sama, tú no eres fuerte, eres débil, hasta este momento, el único que me ha hecho pelear al cien por ciento de mi capacidad es mi hermano mayor, tu apenas me hiciste llegar al cincuenta por ciento de mi poder-

Y desapareció, Naruto estaba en shock, trataba de ubicarlo por medio de sus técnicas de rastreo o por sus ojos pero le era imposible hacerlo.

Sintió un cambio en el viento y logro entenderlo, se movió hacia a la derecha y vio con el rabillo de ojo, como el media cara pasaba por el lugar anterior de donde estaba el de pie con su segadora.

Rápidamente ataco con un corte vertical, que fue detenido con maestría por el media cara, ambos luchadores se enfrentaban en un rápido combate de armas, cortes iban y venían pero ninguno lograba herir al otro, la velocidad y fuerza de Sensō aumentaba tras cada embate que era detenido con maestría por el rubio, pero a este último ya le empezaba a ser difícil detener algunos ataque del media cara.

Un corte a la izquierda que fue bloqueado por Naruto no le dejo el tiempo para reaccionar y le fue muy tarde, un profundo corte le fue hecho en la parte izquierda de su estómago, obligándolo a retroceder por seguridad.

(-No lo puedo seguir, se ha vuelto más veloz y su fuerza es aún mayor, desde el principio no ha estado peleando en serio, a este paso este tipo va a matarme, la unión parcial de los primeros tres caminos me ha dejado muy débil, no sé por cuánto tiempo más poder mantenerla activa, solo me queda un as bajo la manga, Kurama-)

* * *

><p>El panorama no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo una cloaca con muchas puertas, estas antes de que pasara todo el incidente que lo empujo a abandonar Konoha se encontraban cerradas, pero después del mismo, todas las puertas de su paramo mental es encontraban abiertas, el pelinegro camino hacia el lugar donde yacía la prisión del Kyūbi.<p>

En dicho lugar, las grandes barreras que antes lo mantenían cautivo estaban destruidas, una mostraba signos de a ver sido rasgada y mordida, también mostraba un impacto en forma circular y signos de quemadura de metal.

En el centro de la zona el Kyūbi estaba acostado, su respiración era tranquila, como si estuviera en el más profundo sueño, el rubio acerco su mano y la puso sobre la gran nariz del zorro, acto seguido este abrió los ojos mostrando los ojos negros con los que el domo la mente de Madara y del mismo zorro.

-Kurama, necesito todo tu poder, pero en este estado no sé cómo reaccionara la unión de tu poder a este modo parcial de transformación, pero he de arriesgarme. ¡Kurama, libera todo tu poder en mí!-

Todo el poder del zorro invadió la zona y este se empezaba a introducir en el pelinegro que se quejaba por la unión de ambos poderes.

-Esto es increíble, nunca en mi vida he sentido tanto poder en mi interior. ¡Kurama dije todo tu poder!-

* * *

><p>El rubio exploto en una columna de chakra rojo y negro que se arremolinaba en la zona.<p>

Sensō tuvo que retroceder ya que la fuerza lo amenazo con mandarlo a volar, pero todo se calmó en el momento que se contrajo y tomo forma humana.

Ahora el rubio había cambiado de nuevo. Un manto de chakra en su espalda, que se divide por la mitad creando una capa color roja y negra. Había recuperado su camisa negra de combate, pero esta tenía un remolino con los 9 tomoes de sus ojos estampado a la altura de su abdomen.

En sus palmas, el dorso de las manos, así como sus pies se formaban remolinos iguales al que tenía en su camisa. Las marcas de sus bigotes reaparecieron pero ahora son más gruesos, y tienen una forma más regular.

A sus ojos se le unía ahora la forma de línea vertical de Kurama y su cabello largo se había vuelto más picudo y con varias zonas de este en color amarillo y en su cuello un collar con seis magatama de color rojo.

-¿Así que una nueva transformación, esta vez de que se trata? – Pregunto al rubio que lo miraba fijamente-

-Esta es la unión entre el poder del Rikudō Sennin y el chakra demoniaco del Kyūbi, con esto seré capaz de matarte – El rubio se lanzó de frente y vio como el media cara levanto su mano y chasqueo los dedos para instantáneamente sentir como todo ese nuevo poder lo abandonaba, acompañado de su transformación parcial quedando de nuevo con su cabello rubio y los ojos azules.

-¿¡Qué demonios me hicisteis! Devuélveme mi poder desgraciado – Se levantó de nuevo y arremetió contra el media cara, solo para que este lo tomara del cuello y lo estampara contra el suelo.

Acto seguido cinco segadoras aparecieron, de estas, cuatro se incrustaron en brazos y piernas por igual la última se enterró en su pecho, sobre su corazón.

-En serio eres estúpido, soy un demonio de alto nivel, el Kyūbi está por debajo de mí y yo puedo controlarle a gusto, le devolví el poder nada más, ahora tú te vienes conmigo te guste o no-

El rubio cerró los ojos cuando el media cara estaba listo para asestarle el golpe final, estaba esperando el golpe inminente.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Madara caminaba por esa base que le rubio había creado, la base se componía de 4 pisos, el primero de estos era el principal, si alguien la encontraba y entraba se perdería, estaba llena de trampas y Genjutsu's creados por su propio Sharingan.<p>

El segundo era el lugar donde Naruto solía entrenar o donde el mismo practicaba cosas, era simplemente un piso para entrenar.

En el tercero se encontraban cautivas todas las mujeres que le rubio tenia, infinidad de habitaciones componían el tercer sub-piso, en este también se encontraban las habitaciones de él y de Naruto.

El último era el laboratorio y el lugar donde se encontraba el Gedō Mazō, una habitación grande.

El enmascarado se encontraba sentado en posición de meditación, viajaba por toda su mente buscando el lugar donde le rubio había puesto el control sobre su mente.

Pero su travesía se interrumpió al escuchar la voz de Naruto en su cabeza.

-"Ven en este instante y llévame de regreso, no preguntes"-

Y no lo hizo solo desapareció.

* * *

><p>La punta de la segadora estaba a centímetros de atravesar al rubio, pero de improviso, unas manos aparecieron desde la tierra y tomaron del torso al rubio que desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro.<p>

-Vaya, escapo al último momento, esto es malo si Shi se entera me dará una buena paliza por haber jugado con el todo este tiempo.-

* * *

><p>Aparecieron en medio de un gran salón que era ocupado por las reclusas del rubio, la mayoría se sorprendió de ver a su secuestrador en tan lamentable estado.<p>

Sangraba de la mayoría de su cuerpo y se podía observar cortes profundos en varias partes.

-¡Mikoto!- Madara grito a la mujer pelinegra que sin dudar apareció inmediatamente de rodillas frente a él.

-Para servirle, Madara-sama- No quería ver el cuerpo del rubio y mucho menos preguntar, era mejor obedecer nada más.

-Trae a esa niña pelirroja que encontré en una de las prisiones de experimentos de Orochimaru, Naruto debe ser tratado inmediatamente-

-¡Hai, Madara-sama!- Mikoto salió corriendo en busca de la aludida mientras Madara llevaba a Naruto a la habitación de este y lo ponía sobre la cama.

Se tentó, Naruto estaba débil, no podría oponerle resistencia y ya no era una amenaza, activo su Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno dispuesto a quemarlo con su Amaterasu, pero antes siquiera de poder enviar más chakra a sus ojos un dolor en su cabeza lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.

Levanto su único ojo visible y vio los ojos del rubio, de nueva cuenta esos malditos ojos lo ponían de rodilla frente al rubio, lo odiaba como nunca había odiado a alguien, pero no podía intentar matarlo.

* * *

><p>Y aquí estamos, súper atrasado lo sé, pido muchas disculpas por eso, pero he estado muy ocupado, no quiero que piensen que abandonare el fic, no se preocupen por eso.<p>

¿Me atrasare? Si bastante he de decir, las conti no vendrán muy seguidas pero no lo dejare tirado, ando muy ocupado, ahora al capítulo.

Como vimos aquí, paso algo que he de suponer la mayoría deseaba, no diré nada acá por que todo está dentro del spoiler, así que léanlo XP.

Sin más que decir, me retiro.

Chau


End file.
